Black Be the Colour of My Lover's Hair
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together? M for language and theme.
1. First Year: Sorting

**I hate myself but I just can't seem to get really into my other fics right now for some reason. So I'm reverting to my admittedly terrible habit of starting another fanfic. I'm so sorry.**

 **What's on the menu this time, you might ask? Another crossover! The good news is that I'm only planning on a handful of chapters for it so hopefully it will go quickly? I'm planning on working on half and half POV, hopefully divided fairly equally between Kagome and James.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _First Year_

The first time that James Charlus Potter saw Hogwarts, he knew that he was going to love it. The magnificently tall turrets that towered above them, the aged stone with the ivy, moss and various other plants greeting them as the small boats floated beneath a covered archway. He and a couple of other boys he'd met on the train were all equally astounded by the sights that they were being bombarded with. Sirius Black, who he was fairly certain that he'd met a couple of times before when his parents had taken him to Diagon Alley, and Remus Lupin were both sitting with him in the small and actually quite rickety boat.

As the boats all docked in the dark cavern beneath the school, Sirius already had a look on his face that was something akin to complete awe.

"Wicked." He continued to mutter under his breath as the group of nervous First Years made their way up to the Great Hall.

They were ushered into a side room just outside the Hall, with a professor named Sprout- the Herbology professor and the one who would be "taking them into the Great Hall in just a moment."

It was sometime during this point that James caught sight of two girls who were speaking softly to one another nearby. The one, a redheaded and quite freckly, looked a bit as though she were about to be sick. The other, dark haired and smiling with a pair of rather large glasses on her face, appeared to be comforting her. A Muggleborn and a Pureblood then, James mused.

As if sensing that they were being watched, both girls blinked and turned their gazes over to him. Quickly, he averted his gaze, though now he could feel their stares as well as Sirius' amused one, boring holes into him. Before anyone else could interrogate or stare at him, Sprout returned, bearing a warm smile on her face as she ushered the group into the Great Hall.

This time, Remus was the one to be murmuring something under his breath as they passed beneath the enchanted ceiling- admittedly one of the most amazing things that James had ever seen in his rather short life. Sirius elbowed James good-naturedly and did a surprisingly well executed imitation of Remus's enamoured expression. It couldn't have been better, however, if Remus hadn't caught sight of the pair laughing and threw them a dirty look before joining in on the laughter.

Sprout waited for them at the front of the hall, a hat held in a fist and a handful of sheets of parchment tucked under an arm. Smiling encouragingly at all the students and First Years in front of her, she sat the hat down on the stool that James hadn't noticed at first glance and stepped back. And then the thing opened a mouth hidden within the folds of the fabric and began to sing.

It was one of the most hilarious and yet strange things that James Potter had had the chance to encounter since his birth. Talking hats just weren't in the norm for him, no matter how magical he was.

Following the song, Sprout began reading off names from the sheets of parchment. Each student called ventured up to have the hat placed upon his or her head, and then was Sorted into one of the Houses.

Sirius' name was called, and immediately he shrank back, nervousness written all over his face. He'd explained on the train that he didn't want to be a Slytherin- his entire family had been, and look at what kind of reputation they had now. He really didn't want to be called a Dark wizard.

However, he plastered on a blank face, nodded to James and Remus, and walked up to be Sorted.

James had to hand it to him- Sirius stubbornly managed to stay composed until the hat opened its mouth and bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence. From what he understood, everyone had to be in shock. A Black, Sorted to Gryffindor? It hadn't happened in close to decades.

Thankfully, the Gryffindors snapped out of it first, breaking out into a rather enthusiastic cacophony of whoops and cheers as Sirius hopped off the stool, handed the hat to Sprout with a cheerful smirk, and jogged over, whooping just as loudly as the rest of them as he took his seat.

The ice had been broken with a start like that, and the Sorting commenced. Remus, like Sirius, joined Gryffindor, as well as Lily Evans, the redheaded girl he'd seen earlier.

The only other strange name that had been called out was a Kagome Higurashi. Shifting to look at the small figure, James was startled to note that it was the dark haired girl that had been comforting Lily Evans earlier.

She took a seat. Sprout placed the hat on her head. After several long moments, and several more following that, and even more following, people began to murmur.

Finally, the hat opened its mouth and cried out-

-;-

Kagome Higurashi knew that she was an oddity among the rest of her fellow First Years the moment she'd stepped off of the small boat that had glided smoothly over the large, calm lake. Going by looks alone, there was only one other boy who looked as though his ancestry were from Asia like her. Adding on her surname and she was sure to be the odd one out.

Huffing, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and adjusted her strangely large glasses, wondering why she hadn't just agreed to go with the sight-correction potion she had been offered while in Diagon Alley. Her mother had smiled at her when she'd stubbornly refused, but now she was beginning to understand why.

All was well so far, she supposed, turning to the girl next to her. Lily Evans. She'd been separated from her friend- Severus? – and was fairly distressed about it. She leaned over.

"I'm sure he's up ahead." She assured, a faint accent still fairly evident in her tone. There was only so much the English lessons could do for her, after all. "Don't worry Lily, we'll find him."

"Thanks, Kagome." The redhead smiled gratefully. "To be honest, I think it's mostly 'cause I'm nervous."

She smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Hey now, we're all a little bit nervous. Everyone seems to be really bent on making sure we don't know how we get Sorted."

Lily laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She flushed.

Kagome's neck prickled, and she glanced up to see a pair of curious hazel eyes watching her and Lily. Lily blinked and looked over as well before frowning.

"That's the one that made fun of Sev." She scowled. "He told me when we met up on the train."

Kagome snorted, shaking her head. "He practically reeks of old money." She said dryly. "C'mon Lily, we're leaving."

The other girl nodded and followed Kagome into the Great Hall.

All throughout the Sorting Hat's song, Lily was still looking for Severus and becoming more and more concerned. As students shifted though, Lily finally honed in on one particular dark haired boy and sighed in relief as she went to go stand by him. Kagome smiled at the girl before crossing her arms and watching as the Sorting began.

She knew all about the Blacks- she knew about some of the more well-known wizarding families from her studies- and could respect the shaggy haired boy for his divergence from the rest of his family.

Lily was Sorted before she was, and the redheaded girl was quickly Sorted into Gryffindor- the house well-known for the bravery of its members. Several other students Kagome had met briefly were also Sorted there, with a couple going to the other Houses.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Madam Sprout intoned clearly, her name perfectly pronounced. It was a pleasant change from some of the people she'd met who very obviously mangled her name recently.

She walked up to the front of the room, took her seat, and was engulfed by the absolutely humongous hat as it was placed on her hair.

" _Hello, child of the Miko"._ A voice said in her mind.

 _Er, hello._ She thought in reply.

" _And where shall I Sort you, I wonder?"_ The Hat continued, the tone strangely soothing. _"No doubt you would fit well with any House. You are brave for choosing to leave your home to come here, that is certain. You are intelligent and know what you want, but you seem to have more loyalty than you know what to do with."_

 _Aren't you supposed to Sort me?_ She asked curiously.

" _Well yes, that is the final outcome, but what would_ you _like, little witch?"_ the Hat replied.

 _Well…somewhere that I can be myself, I suppose._ Kagome thought, beginning to think about what she wanted. _And somewhere where I can learn and not be teased for my name or my heritage._

" _Is that all?"_

 _I think so._ Kagome said.

" _Very well. I think you would do best in..._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kagome didn't realize that the last word had been shouted to the Hall until applause broke out. The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and smiles as the Hat was lifted from her head, and Madam Sprout beamed at her.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, dear." She winked, shooing her over to join her Housemates.

She took her seat between a slender brunette and a dark skinned boy, both of whom welcomed her warmly before quietly beginning to make introductions. They didn't seem to waste time, Hufflepuffs. By the time the Sorting was complete, she was on a first name basis with everyone in her new House.

"Welcome, new students."

The Headmaster stood from the Head Table, hushing the students.

"I welcome returning students to Hogwarts. To the new students, we wish you a happy beginning. Hogwarts is your home. Should you need assistance, your Housemates will be there for you. They are your friends and your family while you are here. Do well, and your House will be rewarded. Should you cause trouble, your House will lose points. But enough of that, you are all tired and hungry from the day. Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore sat to applause as food appeared on the tables, the students beginning to eat. Kagome tried a little bit of everything there was to try. Many of the dishes she hadn't seen before, and had to have it explained to her before she tried it.

By the time the feast had ended and all the notices given, Kagome was more than ready to head to bed with the rest of her Housemates. In fact, she didn't even remember when her head hit the pillow- she was sound asleep.


	2. First Year

**Well, slow start (ew, gross) and I'm probably going to seriously rewrite that first chapter once I find motivation. Maybe. Probably not, but it's the thought that counts here, right?**

 **I'm thinking of doing two chapters per year to accurately get everything that needs to be in the fic. Also much love to all of you who have faved/followed/reviewed the first chapter! It makes me feel the happy feelings and motivates me like you wouldn't believe.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _First Year_

The first several days of class, as they always were, were something of an adventure for the first year students. Most of the teachers knew that despite their best efforts not all students were going to be on time to class for the first week.

James, Sirius, Remus, and now Peter Pettigrew- who was the fourth boy in their room- were surprisingly not of this number absent, despite the trio's late night explorations after getting settled into their room.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on one's perspective) Professor McGonagall had the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs bright and early on the first day of class. James had surprisingly managed to be up at an acceptable hour, washed and gotten dressed in his Gryffindor adorned robes, slung a red and bronze scarf around his neck and poked Sirius awake on his way back to his trunk. Remus was just finishing getting dressed, his vest adorned with the Gryffindor badge and his tie neatly arranged over said vest. He quirked a brow at James' behavior but said nothing, instead collecting his books and slipping them into an off the shoulder bag.

"Morning." He greeted with a small smile.

"Mornin', Remus." James grinned back, running a hand through his hair in an admittedly futile attempt to tame it. His glasses were for now left alone-not that he would need them once his thirteenth birthday came along and his parents would get the sight-correction potion. "Is Peter up yet?"

The other boy glanced over his shoulder at the bed next to his before shaking his head.

"Not that I can tell." He said.

"Peter, come on!" James called, wandering over and poking the lump beneath the blankets.

A groan came from the lump a moment before a pair of narrow eyes stared balefully back at James. Behind them, the sounds of Sirius' emergence from his nest could be heard, and James raised a brow.

"If you want to miss class, it's your funeral, mate." He shrugged, going to grab his own bag.

"I'm heading down to breakfast if you want to come." Remus offered, his hand on the doorknob.

"Sure. See you guys down there." James nodded, saluting to Sirius through the open door and following his quiet friend down to the Great Hall.

-;-

Kagome was not having such a great morning. This year's Hufflepuff crew was not as large as the years past, with there being three girls and five boys Sorted into the badgers lair. Her room-mates; Lorna , a shy Scottish girl with brunette hair, and Charlotte, a bright blond from London, were both late in getting up that morning, leading all three to do a mass scramble to get up and ready. Not exactly the start she'd been hoping for, Kagome mused as she threw her hair up in a messy bun and scrambled for her glasses and books.

All three girls, luckily, had a vague idea of where they were going thanks to the small maps of Hogwarts that the upper years of Hufflepuff had left out for them sometime during the night, and made it into Professor McGonagall's classroom three minutes late rather than thirty.

"Sorry we're late, Professor." Charlotte gasped, breathing deeply as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Miss Lancastor. Miss Dougal. Miss Higurashi. Have a seat. I believe that since it is your first day of class, I can excuse your late attendance. Should it happen again in the future, five points will be deducted from Hufflepuff." McGonagall inclined her head, lips pursed as she eyed the trio of girls with an expression that was halfway irritated. "I believe that Misters Potter and Lupin have a seat open, if you would."

Charlotte and Lorna had both sat in the seat closest to the door, Kagome noted with an air of resignation. She nodded respectfully at the Professor and took a seat next to the blond boy, grabbing a quill, inkwell and sheet of parchment from her bag.

This was _not_ the way she'd hoped her first day of class would go.

-;-

James was amused to see that the dark haired Asian girl seated next to Remus was looking more like she'd walked into a hurricane and back out again with her hair thrown up into a bun of some sort on the top of her head and glasses slightly askew. She glanced at him for a moment and furrowed her brows- silently questioning why he was looking at her before shaking her head and beginning to take down the notes that McGonagall was writing neatly on the chalkboard at the front of the room. Remus too, glanced at James curiously before following suit, the sounds of quills scratching against parchment the only sound other than Professor McGonagall's voice crisply beginning her lecture.

Higurashi- he thought he had that right- wasn't a British name. So had she come to Hogwarts from wherever she was from, or was her family simply descended from the name?

Those thoughts trailed around his head for the rest of class, and again in Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite the rather interesting lecture that the Professor was animatedly speaking about. However, he didn't get the chance to actually inquire the girl about it until she almost literally ran into him while he and Sirius were headed to lunch.

She blinked before tilting her head at him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." James grinned back, noting that she was slightly shorter than he and Sirius. "I'm James Potter."

"And I'm Sirius Black." Sirius chimed in with a smirk. "Pay no mind here to my new friend, he's a little strange."

James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

"I know who you are." The small girl replied, head tilting a tiny bit further. "I think you were quite brave, Black-san. Your family could use someone to lift the name out of the hole it's been in."

Neither James nor Sirius had really expected the girl to speak in anything other than a soft tone, given her stature, but her voice was firm as she studied the both of them. Her eyes then locked onto James, and something in their blue hue hardened.

"I've heard about you too, Potter-san. You teased Lily Evans' friend on the train." She stated. "I don't like bullies much. Especially not ones who come from Pureblood lines."

With that she straightened, stepped around the pair, and walked off, her book bag bouncing with each step she took.

"Well, that was weird." James blinked before grinning, pushing aside the momentary pang of irritation that had flared up at the confrontational tone the girl had taken with him.

"No kidding." Sirius said, looking thoughtful for a moment before shaking himself out like a dog might and poking James in the shoulder. "But that bird doesn't know what she's talking about. Come on, I'm starved."

"Yeah." James agreed, deciding to push aside the image of the girl's eyes from his mind for the moment and enjoy a thorough meal with his friends before the next class.

-;-

Kagome found Lily and took a seat next to her, offering the Gryffindor a smile.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hi Kagome." Lily replied, looking a little glum.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"It's nothing. Sev and I just had a disagreement this morning." She shrugged, poking her food around her plate.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Anything I can do to help?" Kagome replied, helping herself to the food on the table. Despite only having met the girl yesterday, Kagome couldn't help but feel that she and Lily already had something of a friendship. Something that she so desperately sought, internally.

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you though." The redhead shook her head, smiling.

The pair fell into an easy conversation several moments later, only pausing when Lily or Kagome waved at one of their classmates. Before long, lunch was over and the pair were off to their respective classes- Potions with the Slytherins for Lily, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws for Kagome.

The rest of that day passed fairly uneventfully. Kagome kept to herself for the most part, not really speaking unless the Professors or one of her classmates asked her a question. Her attention was focused more on the work itself- if she didn't learn anything during the first week of class, she was basically setting herself up for failure in the long run.

Charlotte and Lorna both seemed like they were thinking along the same lines, thank goodness. After the evening meal, all three set up camp in their room and got down to work on their homework. Given that there were three of them tackling the work and the problems, most of it was done by the time the Prefect came by to make sure all of the girls were accounted for at eleven.

-;-

First Year was fairly uneventful, save for the mischief that the Gryffindor First Years decided to get into halfway through the term. Of course, the culprits weren't exactly trying to be subtle- Sirius Black and James Potter practically yelled at the top of their lungs who was responsible for the pranks that suddenly began cropping up all over Hogwarts. Kagome quickly found herself unamused when one prank in particular left Lorna sporting a pair of antlers for a week. The poor girl had done nothing to the pair, and yet this was the result?

She brought her concerns to her Head of House, and while Professor Sprout understood where Kagome was coming from, there wasn't much that she could do considering that the boys weren't a part of the Hufflepuff clan. She did promise, however, to make sure that the Prefects were on high alert to keep the 'Puffs a little safer in the halls.

Christmas hols were spent at Hogwarts that year as well- Kagome in particular stayed simply because her mother "wanted her to get the whole experience while she could" and that she would see her soon.

Another new experience that all First Years were introduced to during their first term was the truly magical sensation of flying. The moment that Kagome touched the broom, she knew that she never wanted to let go again. This quickly led to her attendance of every Quidditch match that the school teams had to offer, regardless if it were Hufflepuff playing or not. Charlotte could understand, given that her cousin played for Africa, but Lorna hadn't actually been to a match before coming to Hogwarts. But Kagome was the only one who seemed to have been bitten by the Quidditch bug.

"You're going to try out next year." Lorna drawled knowingly one day over lunch following their flying lesson. "I can jus' tell it."

"It's incredible." She shot back, sticking her tongue out. "I don't know how you two can't find it as amazing as it is."

"It _is_ amazing. We just don't seem to have the same obsession that you do with it." Charlotte teased, nudging her friend's shoulder as she nibbled on a piece of toast. "I think you'd be a fantastic Chaser."

"I dunno… I see her more as a Beater. Maybe a Seeker." Lorna disagreed. "Did you see the way she ripped Potter a new one last week for teasing that Ravenclaw?"

"True… she does have a temper…" Charlotte nodded thoughtfully. "Want to bet on it?"

"You're on. Ten galleons?"

"Done."

"I am right here, you know." Kagome giggled into her mug of tea. Some of the drinks around Hogwarts were so weird- they had everything from milk to coffee to pumpkin juice, of all things. However, she stuck solidly with her various teas. The house elves were all too happy to set it out on the Hufflepuff table at all meals now, leading Kagome to introduce them to her housemates over time. "And I never even thought about it, honestly."

"Why not? You're a natural." Charlotte said. "I think I even saw a couple of the third years watching last time we had a lesson."

Kagome blushed, sipping her tea as her friends began to bicker good-naturedly over which position the dark haired girl would be taking on the team in second year.

The idea _did_ have merit, she admitted…


	3. Second Year: Quidditch

**I would have posted this yesterday, but alas, I had a Philosophy paper to write. So instead, I worked on it last night and am posting today! Go me!**

 **Again, I thank everyone who's poked their head into this fic and faved/followed/reviewed it.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Second Year_

Pomona Sprout loved all of her badgers, she really did. Every single one of the, few as they were, had in some way become her own children.

However, it was days like this one that she sighed and wondered why she hadn't considered retirement.

Kagome Higurashi, one of two transfer students in her year as well as a Second Year, was the current reason for her mental state. The other half of the problem was none other than James Potter. The pair of students had begun butting heads shortly into the second half of their term as First Years, and it didn't appear as though their animosity had been tempered any since then. If anything, it seemed to be getting worse.

This time, young Miss Higurashi had hexed the Potter heir in the halls following a heated argument about whether or not she was going to get on the Quidditch team, of all things. The girls friends had informed her that James Potter had been taunting Kagome for several weeks about the tryouts, and that there was no way a girl like her was going to make it onto the team. The resulting hex, in their opinion, had been a long time coming.

Which was the reason that Pomona was on her way to Minerva's office to speak with her about the incident and behavior. Obviously, it was a feud of some kind, but her worry lay with the fact that there was a high likelihood nothing would be done about it by Albus. Just like every other feud that had come through the walls of Hogwarts, Albus was under the impression that it was all in good fun and would only last as long as the students were in school. Unfortunately, that wasn't usually the case.

"Pomona." She informed the doorknocker, earning a cheerful chime from inside the room. A moment later Minerva answered the door, looking about as eager to speak about the matter as Pomona felt.

"Come in, Pomona." The other woman invited, opening the door further to allow her colleague access. Pomona nodded, entering the warmly decorated room and taking a seat at the desk.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?"

-;-

James woke bright and early on the day of Quidditch tryouts. He and Sirius had both agreed the night before that they were going to try out for the team together and that come hell or high water they would remain friends.

Given that it was a Saturday, it was something of an impressive feat that James was even coherent at the hour that it was.

Moving about the bed, the boy poked his head out at the foot of his bed, hair tousled and looking like a bird had nested in it. Sirius, ever the light sleeper, poked his own head out a moment after, grinning at James and waving cheerily. They had learned early on last year that Remus, while easy enough to get along with, absolutely despised being woken up before noon on a weekend. It had also been learned that nothing would save them should they poke the bear, so to speak.

Instead, the pair silently- or as much as they were able- dressed themselves, grabbed their cloaks and scarves, and retreated from the dormitory, flinching as a sleepy murmur followed them out.

"That was close." Sirius breathed.

"No kidding." James agreed.

-;-

Kagome, likewise, was up early. Her curtains surrounding her bed were open, and the second year was scribbling away at the last bit of her essay for Transfiguration to keep herself busy until the other girls of her dorm roused themselves.

She _was_ going to make the team, James Potter be damned. That Gryffindor angered her beyond all belief- the hex she'd thrown at him a couple of days before had satisfied her immensely. Lorna and Charlotte had her back during the aftermath, too. Black had gone and ratted them out to McGonagall, and while the Scot had been angry at the seemingly random attack, she'd suspected that that hadn't been all. When Professor Sprout had heard the other account from her badgers, the truth had come out and points and detentions had been sorted out.

"Kagome? Why're you up so early?" Charlotte groaned, poking her head out of her bed blearily. "Tryouts aren't for a couple hours."

"Couldn't sleep." The dark haired girl shrugged with a smile. "I'm just finishing up some homework before I get ready for tryouts."

"Alright." Charlotte yawned, retreating back into the refuge of her bed.

Kagome shook her head, smiling as she blew on the last paragraph of her essay before rolling up the parchment and putting it into her bag next to her bed. Next up, she grabbed her Charms textbook, opening it to the marked pages and beginning to catch up on her reading.

-;-

Breakfast that morning was certainly an experience for the Second Years. Being that they were now able to try out for their House teams, the level of excitement had shot up several levels- the talk of the room revolved around who was trying out for what and which House was going to win the Cup this year.

Kagome waved at Lily as she took her seat at the Hufflepuff table, glancing over to the Slytherin table to do the same for Severus. They weren't _great_ friends, but they got along well enough and Potions assignments had been collaborated on in the past.

He caught her eye and smiled faintly before turning his attention back to his conversation with Regulus Black. Sirius' younger brother didn't seem to be anything like his Gryffindor brother- in fact, he and Kagome got along fairly well. Then again, the Slytherins seemed to have a strange, almost protective stance with the Hufflepuffs. Her House occasionally baked muffins or some other such treat and delivered them to the dungeons when the mood struck, and it seemed that in return the Slytherins would keep an eye out for the Hufflepuffs and keep them from getting into trouble with the other Houses. Now that didn't mean there wasn't any unrest between their Houses… just a lot less than everyone else.

"So, you're trying out." Lorna hummed, sipping at her tea.

"Any idea what position you're going for?" Charlotte asked as she sat down on Kagome's other side.

In all honesty, Kagome knew which position she wanted, but she remembered quite well the bet the pair had going on her. So instead she shrugged, grabbing a scoop of scrambled eggs and some toast to go with her own mug of tea. By now, Kagome's habit of drinking tea at almost every meal had begun to rub off on her housemates- aside from the odd few, most had begun incorporating tea into their meals.

"Dunno." She finally replied. "Guess I'll figure it out when we get down there."

"You're such a liar." Lorna rolled her eyes before giggling. "You've already decided, you jus' don' want to tell us."

Kagome stuck her tongue out in reply.

-;-

The tryouts were a bit odd in the way they had the selections. This year, two teams would be trying out on the Saturday, two on the Sunday. It was only sheer luck that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had theirs on Saturday. The two Captains shook hands before flipping a coin to see who would be doing their tryouts first.

Hufflepuff's Captain, Amos Diggory, was in Fourth Year. Despite being one of the younger players on the team, it was agreed that he was the best man for the job.

"Alright, everyone! If you're here for Seeker, please come over here. Chasers here- Beaters, you're over here. Unfortunately, Keeper is taken by me, but we _are_ looking for reserve players. That's the same for all positions- if you don't make the first line, there's a good chance that you'll make reserve. Alright? Chasers and Beaters, you guys will be up first."

Kagome grinned as she was handed a Beaters bat and a broom. The Chasers were already up in the air, and she followed with the three other Beaters. She could have sworn that she heard her friends laughing and exchanging galleons.

The Chasers were run through their drills, Amos playing Keeper for the moment to see how the group could work together. Then Kagome and the other Beaters were gestured into play, a single Bludger in play for the moment as the four of them automatically split into two pairs. Given that these were their own Housemates, the goal was to keep the Bludger away from their own rather than trying to take them out with it.

"Alright guys, let's get the Snitch and the rest of you lot up here and get a game going on!" Amos called. Someone down on the ground let the Snitch loose, and the remainder of the players finally joined the group in the air. Kagome whirled around, twirling her bat and grinning. She'd only played Beater once for a team at a family reunion when she had been younger, but she thought she was doing fairly well all things considered.

The Bludger that had been loosed came hurtling towards her, and Kagome hefted her bat as a grin spread across her features.

-;-

"Wow. The Beaters are really good out there." Sirius reluctantly admitted. "And who knew Higurashi was such a natural?"

James grunted in reply, unwilling to admit that the tiny Second Year _was_ pretty good out there in the air. He was going definitely going to get his face rubbed in this if she did make the team. By the looks of it, she wasn't the only girl trying out for the team- there were what appeared to be a couple of Fifth Year girls playing Chaser out there as well.

The tryout went on for almost another hour before Amos called it, landing and grinning as he beckoned the group to gather around him. The group of hopeful reserve Keepers that he'd just been grilling landed behind him, every single one of them looking exhausted.

"Alright," he called. "Chasers for this year are Spinnet, Ronan and Tonks. Reserve are Velbany, Darson and Elias."

The Chasers who'd been listed sagged in relief before congratulating one another, those who hadn't been called just as cheerful about it as everyone else. James watched curiously. Honestly, he couldn't really see the Gryffindors being so supportive about this sort of thing. They had too much stubbornness and pride in them for that.

The Chasers selected, Diggory turned next to the group of Beaters.

"Beaters will be Taito and Higurashi, with reserve being Reed and Arbor."

Cheers broke out over the tiny Second Year's name being called out. She flushed as those around her patted her on the shoulder even as she beamed. So far, she looked like the youngest and smallest out of the bunch who had made it.

The rest of the names were announced, but James still couldn't believe that the tiny Asian girl had made it right onto the team on her first run.

He turned to Sirius.

"I know that look." The other boy said warily. "I don't really like that look."

"We've got to make the team." James said, feeling, a rush of determination surge through him.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes before elbowing James in the ribs.

"You're jealous of a bird, mate." He informed him in amusement.

"Am not!" James protested, causing Sirius to burst into laughter at the indignant expression on the boy's face.

-;-

"I knew it!" Lorna crowed.

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped as her friends caught her up in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Kagome! We knew you'd do it!" Charlotte squealed into the dark haired girls ear.

"I knew that you two still had that bet." She returned with a laugh. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Alright Gryffindor! Onto the field!" the Gryffindor Captain barked. "Time to see if you can do any better than the 'Puffs!"

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder at the other group of students as they gathered together.

"You want to stick around?" Lorna asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm headed to the showers. Everything hurts." She said, grimacing as he body informed her in great deal how much pain she was in, and how much she was going to be in the next day. "So no. I'll see you guys back up at the castle?"

"Sure thing." Charlotte promised. "Now go get cleaned up. You stink."

"Thanks, Char." Kagome snorted, giving her friends another quick hug before collecting her bag and beginning the trek up to the castle. Her arm was throbbing, unused to the movement of swinging a Beaters bat as well as the jarring that happened from hitting the Bludger. Briefly, she contemplated going by the Hospital Wing before shaking her head. She'd go there if the pain got any worse. Right now it was mostly aches and pains from exercising muscles she didn't know she had.

"Hey, Higurashi!"

She turned, blinking at the sight of another member from the new team- Spinnet. The Fifth Year girl was jogging to catch up to her, a bright grin on her face as her curly blond hair bounced behind her.

"Hi…"

"Oh! Sorry, Felicity. Felicity Spinnet." The girl corrected. "I just wanted to say congrats on making the team. I think you're the youngest we've had in twenty years."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded, smiling. "I hope I live up to expectation."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Diggory's got good senses. That's what got him to be Captain." Spinnet assured. "Plus we could always use another girl on the team. It's just a bonus that you're wicked good on a broom. Have you flown much before?"

The smaller girl shook her head. "I've only flown a couple times before."

Spinnet's brows raised.

"Then Higurashi," she said, patting her shoulder, "You've got one hell of a talent up your sleeve."


	4. Second Year

**I return to bring you much fun and joy and some emotional stuff because reasons! Or not, but eh.**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to reply to a couple of reviews about Kagome's position as a Beater:**

I think that a Beater really suits Kagome in several ways, mostly based off of her personality that we see portrayed in Inuyasha.

But on the complete opposite end of the spectrum… who doesn't want a super awesome Beater Kagome? What she lacks for in height she makes up for in aggression!

 **Once again, thank you all for continuing to support this fic!**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Second Year_

"James, what are you doing..?" Remus blinked, poking his head over said boy's shoulder and peering down the hall.

"Shh, Remus, don't let her see you!" James hissed, yanking his friend back around the corner.

"Really James? You're still fancying Lily? Didn't she hex you last week?" Remus quirked a brow, sighing as James hummed and got a stupid grin on his face.

"Such a magnificent bird…" he sighed dreamily. "I'm going to marry her one day."

"If there's enough of you left to marry." Remus replied dryly.

James gave him the most insulted look her could muster.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now come along James. Sirius and Peter are waiting for us."

However reluctant, Remus managed to coax James away from that particular corridor and back up toward the dormitories.

It was nearing March, and it seemed that James had finally begun figuring out that there was another gender- setting his sights on one Lily Evans. Needless to say, James was smitten. Lily was not. Actually, it appeared as though the redheaded Gryffindor hated him with every fibre of her being. In all honesty it was fairly impressive that Lily knew so many hexes for a Second Year student. Remus had to hand it to the girl, she'd definitely earned his respect. In fact, he had even studied with her a few times, thankfully in the safety of the library where Sirius and James avoided like the plague.

"So, are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow? It's the Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff game." Remus asked.

"Ugh. No." James snorted, hunching his shoulders.

The Quidditch tryouts at the beginning of term hadn't gone well. Given how large Gryffindor House was in comparison to the other Houses, their tryouts had, naturally, had a far larger group present than Hufflepuff. The results were that while both James and Sirius had tried out, they hadn't actually made the team. In fact, they hadn't even made the reserve, which was just an extra blow to their pride. This was something that Kagome Higurashi made sure to let them know about thoroughly for several days following tryouts. In retaliation, the boys (who James was attempting to name the Marauders) had begun playing pranks on every Hufflepuff they could.

Remus, quite frankly, did his best to stay out of it. Sure, he'd helped research some stuff for the more harmless jokes (like changing students' hair for the day to multiple different colors) but for some of the others he adamantly refused. There was a fine line that he wouldn't cross, and often times Sirius and James didn't even realized that they had crossed it.

"I don't suppose it would matter if Lily were going to watch…?" he suggested, already knowing what kind of reaction he was going to receive.

"Lily's going?" James perked up.

"Well, yes. She and Higurashi _are_ friends, you know." Remus pointed out. "So you would probably have to figure out a reason for being there…"

"Remus, you're a bloody genius!" James exclaimed suddenly, breaking the dark blonds train of thought as he took off down the hall.

"Uh… I am?" Remus replied, confused.

-;-

"You excited for the game tomorrow?"

Kagome glanced up from her homework, grinning as she realized that it was Felicity, followed closely by Ted Tonks and Acheron Taito, her Quidditch team mates.

"Of course." She said. "Our semi-final match, right?"

"Yep." Felicity nodded, taking a seat next to the smaller girl on the soft yellow couch. "Oh, I can't wait for them to see how much you've improved since our first match."

The dark haired girl laughed.

The entirety of the Hufflepuff team had become a group of very protective older siblings to their youngest member. Honestly, Kagome couldn't say that she minded. It made it easier to be away from her own blood relatives. Plus, it meant a bit of back up if Potter and his gang showed up.

Good Merlin, she didn't think she would ever hate someone as much as those three. She used three lightly- despite Lupin's involvement, he hadn't actually _done_ anything to her yet. Other than some tutoring in the library, she didn't see much of that particular Gryffindor.

She wished she could say the same for her Slytherin friends. Severus and Regulus alone had been on the brunt end of some nasty hexes thanks to the Gryffindors hostility, and quite frankly Kagome had half a mind to show those brats what it was like to be on the receiving end of their "pranks". Severus' hair was still tinted orange, for God's sake!

"You make sure to get some sleep tonight, huh?" Ted teased. "Wouldn't want you to accidentally take out your team instead, right?"

"Only if you want me to." She replied innocently, batting her eyelashes and causing wide spread laughter throughout the Common Room.

"So, where are the Ladies in Waiting?" Felicity asked. "They don't usually leave you alone for too long."

"Lorna's in detention for breaking Sirius Black's nose and Charlotte's in choir practice." The small girl replied. "I had detention last night for hexing Potter."

"Ah, we're so proud of you. Always fighting off those vagabonds." Acheron sighed dramatically, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye. "And you've got enough time left to do it many more times, don't you?"

"More than enough." Kagome agreed.

-;-

The morning of the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match, all of the badgers seemed to be up bright and early. Kagome herself was up thanks to a package being brought up to the dorm by an eager Lorna.

"Kagome, you got a package from Professor Sprout." The girl said, tossing it onto Kagome's bed. The tiny girl herself stuck her tongue out at her friend before grabbing it and carefully opening it. Inside lay a small package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and several chocolate frogs. On top of them lay a small note.

 _Good luck out there, Miss Higurashi! Whether or not we make it to the finals, know that I am very proud of all of you this year._

 _All the best,_

 _Professor Sprout_

"It's a good-luck gift." She smiled, showing Lorna the note. "That's so sweet of her. I'll have to thank her when we see her later."

Lorna snorted, taking the small box and placing it at the end of Kagome's bed.

"Of course you will, but you've got to get ready before that happens." She rolled her eyes. "You've got a big day of hurting Ravenclaws ahead of you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I was hoping it would be a Gryffindor I was going to be hurting." She growled. "I've had about enough of James Potter and his band of idiots."

Especially since the Hufflepuffs as a whole had been targeted even more since First Year. God help Lily, the poor girl that she was. Potter had set his sights on the redhead, and she was less that enthused about the Potter heir's behavior.

"I know. Don't worry… there's always next year." Lorna chirruped innocently as Kagome pulled on her undershirt.

"Good. He's going to regret messing with a member of the pure-blooded Higurashi line." Kagome huffed, pulling her thoroughly padded pants on as well as grabbing the additional pads for her shins that were manually, if a little slowly, attached.

"Amazing how much hatred you seem to have for a single person." Lorna shook her head, handing her friend the bright-but-strangely-appealing yellow top as well as the black bracers. Like the other Beaters, Kagome had been given the option of wearing the outermost robe that the other members of the team usually wore. The main reason for the option itself was that there was a faint chance on occasion that their bats could get caught in the fabric.

"I hate bullies. Always have." Kagome muttered darkly.

"You know I've got your back, Kags. Char and I both do, always."

"Thanks Lorna." Kagome said, flashing her friend a grin. "Now let's go kick the crap out of Ravenclaw."

-;-

"We win this game and we're in the finals, everyone." Amos said, pacing around the change room. "We've had some really good games this year with some really good new players and with some of our returning players. So, whether we win or lose, let's give it our all!"

The group cheered loudly. This year, Hufflepuff morale had never been higher, and it was thanks to the group that they were playing with that it was possible.

"Alright guys, let's go prove that Ravenclaws aren't as great at flying as they think they are!"

Kagome grinned, grabbing her broom and slinging her bat over her shoulder as she followed the team out to the narrow hall that would take them out to the pitch. Amos would leave first, followed by their Seeker, the Beaters and finally the Chasers.

Kagome mounted her broom as the doors lifted, urging the broom up and into the air as Amos led the team out into the field.

Ravenclaw was known for their swift, ruthless teamwork. They wouldn't resort to outright dirty tactics, but their Beaters had been known to send quite a few players to the infirmary this season. This meant that Kagome and Acheron were going to have to work even harder than usual to keep their own team mates safe.

"Let's do this rookie!" Acheron called to Kagome, saluting her cheerfully with his bat. Kagome returned the gesture as they took up their positions on opposite ends of their team's formation. If there was anyone trying to take out their team, they were going to have to go through the both of them first.

Madam Hooch, her silvery hair tousled by the cool breeze, took her position down on the ground.

"Let's have a clean game, shall we?" she said, a silent _Sonorus_ cast.

With a jerk of her wand, the chest at her feet flew open and the game began.

Immediately, one of the Bludgers came after Kagome. With a growl, she swung her bat and sent it careening after the nearest Ravenclaw.

Those in the stands quickly realized that ducking and covering was going to be something of a commonality as the Beaters and Chasers both wove in and out of the stands. Among them, James Potter ducked with a curse that his mother would have scolded him and earful for. Sirius likewise believed that if James' mother had hear him, she would have cuffed him soundly for his appalling language.

"Look out!" Acheron shouted, nailing a Bludger towards the rather unfortunate Ravenclaw who'd sent it at him in the first place.

The game continued for almost two hours before Hufflepuff caught the Snitch. The final score was 210 to Ravenclaw and 319 to Hufflepuff- putting them in the finals.

Though tired and sore, Kagome landed and joined her team in celebrating the victory that their Seeker and everyone else had brought themselves. Actually, they could hear their Head of House whooping with the rest of the supporters.

Exhausted but pleased, Kagome followed the rest of the team back to the change room. No Hufflepuff was going to brag unnecessarily about a win over anyone else. They'd earned it through hard work- the most known trait of their House. Arrogance was something that Professor Sprout discouraged as well as corrected gently if she saw someone displaying the trait. Kagome couldn't help but admire that about Sprout. Always doing her best to make sure her badgers behaved respectfully to everyone around them and pushed them to work hard for their goals.

"We made it." Felicity said tiredly. "Longest match for us this year, but I'd reckon it was worth it, eh Kagome?"

"Ask me after the bruises are gone." The tiny girl winced. She'd taken a Bludger to the arm halfway through the game and she wasn't entirely certain she would be able to get the bracer off later.

Immediately, Felicity's features flicked to concern and looked at Kagome's injured arm, cradled to her chest.

"You should get that checked out." She said.

"You okay Higurashi?"

Amos came over his dark eyes concerned.

"Fine." She replied, hissing when Amos gently grabbed her arm and began working the bracer off of it.

"This is definitely _not_ fine." He said when the thing got stuck halfway off.

"It's just bruised." She protested before crying out at the pressure on her arm.

"Kagome, you're going to the infirmary. Felicity, can you get there please?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Kagome."

They exited the room and made their way up to the castle, Kagome wincing at the pain the injury was causing.

-;-

"Hey, isn't that Lily up ahead?"

"So it is!" James said, spine straightening. "Don't mind me, Black, I'm just going to woo my future wife."

With that he was gone, leaving Sirius to laugh at what he knew was coming next. Sure enough, Lily's indignant shriek reached his ears at about the same time that the redheaded girl turned and slapped James so roughly that his head snapped to one side. Obviously James had once again inserted his foot into his mouth. Declaring his undying love for her in public would probably count towards it.

Up ahead, Sirius saw a couple of Hufflepuffs in Quidditch jerseys walking along the path back up to the castle, one of them significantly smaller than the other.

He quirked a brow.

"Now why would Higurashi be walking like that?" he wondered, briefly debating on following but deciding against it. The tiny Hufflepuff had backup, meaning that it was useless to try anything. He really didn't feel like getting hexed today.

Besides, if the way she was walking was any indication, she'd hurt herself during the match.


	5. Third Year: Confrontations

**Hello everyone! I return to you with the next installment of Black Be the Colour of My Lover's Hair! Sorry about the delay, I've been really stressed with midterms and my kitty cat's health. Unfortunately, I had to put her down a couple of weeks ago, and then I got smacked solidly with the worst sickness I have ever dealt with in my life. A week into it and I got an eye infection too, and I'm 80 percent sure I have tonsillitis as well. So my sincerest apologies for the delay.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Third Year_

The corridor was a myriad of sparks and spells flying back forth. Several scorches lined the walls and floors, and there was something mysteriously bubbling against the stained glass window whilst emitting a strangely floral scent. Anyone who may have been watching had since fled or taken shelter from the sheer ferocity of the spells being hurled back and forth- the majority choosing the prior option. The reputation of the group duelling was more than enough to encourage it.

On one side, a trio of Gryffindor boys spread out in a line- Sirius Black, dark hair shaggy as a lion's mane, tied back in a low tail, his features set in a strangely focused mask. Peter Pettigrew, on the furthest side of the trio, his slightly pudgy form equally as swift with sending hexes out with sure strokes, his blond hair ruffled about his head. James Potter, flanked by both, his signature nest of hair sticking out in every direction while his hazel eyes narrowed in focus behind his glasses. Behind them, a pale faced Remus Lupin, his dark blond hair loosely combed back, trying to get the situation back under control. He'd initially been recruited as the lookout for this particular confrontation, but realized quickly that the entire thing had been blown out of proportion.

On the opposing side, a tiny Hufflepuff girl, her dark hair whipping into her face due to the ferocity of her casting, blue eyes narrowed. Angry Japanese spewed from her lips, the spells all a varying shade of dark pink.

One should really know better than to try and ambush a Higurashi in an empty corridor. Her line was well known for their rather specific brand of spells- all of them difficult to name both because of the translations as well as their specific dark pink hues. As well as this, they were well trained in shield charms and old magicks.

She couldn't help the faint smirk that crossed her lips as the trio continued their attempts to breach her defences. She had already been hit with a brutal stinging hex on her casting arm, but Peter had been repaid in full with a vicious banshee hex. The boy was still trying to get his bearings back, by the looks of things.

She shot off another spell, looking smug as Potter suddenly found himself bombarded with porcupine quills. Black was not able to fully escape unscathed either- she'd managed to clip him as well, and his arm was more like a pincushion than anything else at the moment.

"What on Earth is going on here? Stop this instant!"

It seemed someone had summoned Professor Minerva McGonagall to the scene.

Kagome cast a shield charm as Potter sent something highly unpleasant her way, unwilling to pause in her casting until she knew she wasn't about to get hexed. She had the utmost respect for Professor McGonagall, she really did, but she didn't trust any of the boys across from her as far as she could throw them.

Fortunately and unfortunately, a quick and silent summoning charm put an end to both sides' differences, all of their wands being caught easily in the elder woman's grip.

"Do I dare ask which of you three started this?" the Scotswoman nearly growled, rounding on her lions. "Because I believe it would be hard for me to imagine Miss Higurashi doing anything _other_ than protecting herself from you."

Potter at least had the decency to look sheepish for approximately three seconds before attempting to worm his way out of the trouble he was in.

"But Professor-"

"Mister Potter, I suggest you don't try to escape your punishment. Duelling in the halls- utterly disgraceful! And at numbers completely at odds with Miss Higurashi's own! Your parents will be sure to hear about this. And Miss Higurashi, while I realize that you were only returning fire to protect yourself, you were also involved. Ten points from Hufflepuff for duelling in the halls. And ten each for all three of you! Five from you as well, Mister Lupin." McGonagall rattled off, her lips tight. Her disapproval clear, she nodded, exhaling heavily, before holding out Kagome's wand to the small girl.

"You may go, Miss Higurashi. I will let your Head of House know so that you can recall the events to her."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome nodded, bowing slightly after slipping her wand back into the holster up her sleeve and retreating down the hall, unwilling to be anywhere near that corridor when the woman began to tear a strip out of the group.

Third Year, and the animosity was as high as it had ever been. Perhaps more now that both Potter and Black had made the Quidditch team this year. She had been invited back to the Hufflepuff team, probably considering that there were so few of them compared to the other Houses. Acheron was still her partner for the first line, though there was a second line for both of them now. It was a little strange, having someone elected as ones replacement should something happen to her.

She cringed as she remembered the semi-final match from last term. As luck would have it, her arm had been broken quite well in the game. Given that the bracers were as tight as they were, the material had served as a sort of splint until Madam Pomfrey could take care of it. Needless to say, it hadn't been an entirely pleasant experience.

Luckily, there was enough time between the semi-final and the final for Kagome to heal. It didn't mean that she couldn't play, thank goodness, but she was still a little sore. There was only so much that magic could do, after all.

Thankfully, Hufflepuff had pulled through and won the House Cup. People were still talking about the match.

She sighed, rubbing her arm and wincing. Pettigrew knew his stinging hexes, that was for sure. And now she was off to see her Head of House and then her dormitory to write a letter to her family. She was going to have to send a note to her father as well for the book on family magic that he had sent her for her birthday- some of those spells were extremely useful.

Kagome passed a couple of Ravenclaw fifth years talking quietly in an alcove, unable to help hearing their echoing whispers.

" _Mum's worried."_ One said. _"She's trying to keep us out of it but we aren't stupid. Something's going on out there, Til."_

" _With… Voldemort?"_ the other girl replied, concern evident in her tone.

Kagome's lips narrowed as she continued on.

She wasn't stupid either. She knew quite well the risks that this name brought to Wizarding Britain. Foreign families that had immigrated here were whispering louder and louder about the man in the shadows known only as Voldemort. Some were unconcerned, sure that their pureblooded status would protect them. Kagome knew better. Her family in particular had had interactions with dark witches and wizards in the past. Being descended from a miko line didn't exactly help to keep the House of Higurashi out of the light, either. Even here, the pureblood families knew the significance of their line. Many had offered their children to arranged marriages for both herself and her younger brother. Of course, her parents had declined. It was the Higurashi way to find one's own partner.

That was where Kagome's thoughts lingered. If this Voldemort were really as dark as rumors were to be believed, what did that mean for those who would stand against him?


	6. Third Year

**Okay, I return with another update- yes, I am actually updating within a month of the last chapter. I'm shocked too, believe me. Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much to me.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Third Year_

 _Kagome,_

 _Dearest daughter. Your father and I are always so pleased to hear from you. Your brother is as well, no matter how hard he may deny it._

 _Your last letter was clear enough of what you know, so I shall not hide the truth from you. You may be a young girl yet, barely coming to age, but as a pureblood who has a family classified as a "light" or "pure" lineage, I fear the time has come to be forward with you._

 _Yes, there is a danger in Britain. The rumors of this man, Voldemort, has been circling for months. I did not wish to worry you as there was nothing but a name, but I fear that this is no longer the case. This Voldemort has begun targeting those who oppose him. As we are a foreign family, there is word that we will soon be approached to join his cause. My daughter, I do not wish to worry you, but you must be prepared should this man come to us._

 _You must be strong, my daughter._

 _But this is not the only purpose of my letter. Your father and I have discussed it extensively and have decided that it is time you begin your training to find your Animagus form. As you know very well, all members of our House have a long standing tradition of becoming Animagi, despite the reputation it seems to have found in Britain. You know more than others that this is a dangerous but rewarding journey- just remember that you do not have to do it if you do not wish. Remember that I myself do not have a form, despite the traditions._

 _I am sure your father would be honoured to teach you if you wish, or find a suitable tutor to your liking. We have decided that it is all up to you._

 _We love you and miss you, daughter. Please be safe._

 _Also, your father is far too pleased you've made use of that old book of spells he gave you. Try not to harm anyone too badly, my love._

 _All the best,_

 _Your loving mother._

Kagome's brows furrowed as she re-read the letter from her mother. The confirmation of Voldemort meant that she would have to stay alert. She was the eldest daughter of an ancient and noble house, and if the rumors were to be believed, it also meant that she was an enticing target.

But the offer of becoming an Animagus… that was something she could only beam at. All of the Higurashi line seemed to have become Animagi, with the few exceptions throughout the centuries. As well, it seemed that most forms tended to be a bird of some breed. That her parents thought she was ready to begin learning, and to choose her own instructor in the skill no less was a high honour. While she knew her father would be happy to teach her, Kagome already knew that there would be some things of the process he would not be able to instruct her in over letters. Especially not with the strict restrictions of the practice in Britain.

Unbidden, an idea came to her mind at the same moment Charlotte and Lorna came stumbling into the dormitory, both giggling like no tomorrow. Judging by how tousled the pair's hair was, they had either been in a tussle or had fooling around with one another. Given the laughter, Kagome was inclined to lean towards the latter. It had started at the beginning of term, with Kagome accidentally walking in on the pair as they were just separating from one another's lips. Since then, the pair had all but declared a courtship. Perhaps luckily for them, neither were the heir to their family's line, and so would probably not be forced into an arranged marriage.

"Have fun?" she inquired dryly, folding the letter and tucking it into her trunk.

The pair flushed a bright pink as they shot each other a sheepish smile. Kagome couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her face at the look.

"Don't worry, you two have nothing to worry about as long as you don't forget about your other room-mate." She rolled her eyes, casting a quick _Tempus_ to check if she should begin to ready herself for Quidditch practice.

This year was a good year, so far. Hufflepuff was going strong, and given their win last year, it wasn't entirely surprising that more Hufflepuffs had tried out for the team. The team had never been better, and with Kagome and Acheron remaining the first line Beaters, the line of defense was doing better than ever. With the semi-finals once again approaching, Kagome was hopeful that she and her team would be able to haul in another victory for Hufflepuff.

But first…

"I'll see you guys later. I've got to go ask Professor McGonagall a question." The raven haired girl said, grabbing her cloak and headed for the door. "Try to keep quiet- Tracey was asking what on earth we were up to the other night."

"Yes Kagome." The pair chimed, sitting neatly on the edge of their beds.

Kagome herself sighed, unable to help the smirk that crossed her features. She already knew that it was a lost cause with those two- despite being their room-mate and able to cow them on occasion, they knew her too well- most of her threats nowadays merely went by them as they continued to do whatever they wished, within reason. Neither had been able to actually anger the Japanese witch, whether intentionally or not. Perhaps it had to do with her single-mindedness on James Potter.

Exiting the Common Room, Kagome found her hand clenching at the thought of him. He wouldn't be as hard to hate if he wasn't so damn entitled and arrogant, not to mention a bully. Petty, childish and thinking himself above the rules and the consequences of hurting others.

Lily was still attempting to shake him from her, but the dark haired boy continued to persist in his efforts to woo her. The redhead had taken to finding refuge with the Hufflepuffs and the handful of Slytherins who occasionally studied with them.

Kagome huffed as she turned a corner and ran into a rather firm chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized immediately before noting who it was she'd run into. A moment later she stiffened.

"Black." She greeted, tone chilly.

Sirius Black blinked down at her, obviously not expecting to find the tiny Hufflepuff girl so close to Gryffindor territory.

"Higurashi." He returned, tone wary.

The sole reason for their civility lay in their heritage as the heirs to their family names. They didn't like one another in the least, but whenever they caught one another whilst alone in the corridors of Hogwarts they at least didn't outright attack one another.

"Excuse me." Kagome inclined her head slightly, making to step around the Black heir. Luckily, he made no move to stop her, and the dark haired girl made it safely to the Professors door. Knocking, she waited for the woman to invite her in.

A moment later, the other woman opened the door, blinking as she took note of who was standing on her proverbial doorstep.

"Hello, Professor." She greeted politely. "I have a question I'd like to ask you."

-;-

"Excellent form. Relax your shoulders slightly more- perfect."

Kagome exhaled carefully through her mouth, unable to stop the small smile from crossing over her features for a moment at the praise.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had approached the Professor about beginning her training as an Animagus, and quickly found herself being taken under the older woman's wings, so to speak. Her father had understood, of course, that he wasn't able to teach his daughter everything, but he had no issue with Minerva McGonagall being the one to teach his daughter the skills needed to become an Animagus.

Minerva herself seemed to be in bright spirits- well, as bright as she was able without completely ruining her reputation around the school- at having a pupil to teach outside of the classroom. A prodigy, of sorts.

"Now, what do you hear? What do your senses tell you?"

Kagome inhaled again, falling deeper into the trance that was in part caused by the faint herbal candles that were lit a few feet away from her.

"Wind." She murmured, cocking her head to one side. "It's odd… it feels like it should be colder… almost like the autumn seasons."

"What are your instincts telling you?" the older woman's voice coaxed.

"That I need to hunt." The dark haired girl frowned a moment. "No… like I _am_ the hunter."

"Very good, Miss Higurashi." Professor McGonagall said gently, touching the small Hufflepuff's shoulder to bring her back to the present. They had been trying for an hour prior to this, and it was clear that while Kagome was a dedicated student, she seemed to have a focus that was very firmly set on the end goal. Something that led her to believe that the Higurashi may follow in her family's tradition of being a bird.

Then again, she had known others who thought they knew what they would be, only to be completely surprised at the outcome.

"Thank you very much for your time, Professor." Kagome smiled and bowed slightly as she got to her feet.

"It is my pleasure. I'd like to see you again in a couple of days- I'll send an owl." The cat Animagus nodded. "And please, call me Minerva. If you are to become my apprentice, it will do us no good to be so strict in our greetings."

"Oh. Of course- thank you, Minerva."

The bow she graced the woman with was slightly deeper than it had been a moment before, and Kagome collected her bag quickly before departing for Quidditch practice.

Now if only she could get her lions so enthused about practice…

-;-

"Well done, everyone! With this kind of work, we can easily take the cup again this year!" Amos praised as the team hit the change-rooms. "Kagome, Acheron. Great work out there- completely flawless. Neither of you are allowed to quit the team as long as you play like that."

Good natured chuckles went around the room. Amos had been fairly obsessed with the team and their dynamics this year, and was dead set on getting the perfect team together. Luckily, the Hufflepuffs were known for their hard work, so it was easy for them to get up and running with the right amount of encouragement.

"Thank you, sir." Kagome saluted cheerily, bringing more laughter.

Kagome had, somehow, become the Hufflepuffs mascot. She wasn't entirely certain why or when this had happened, or what even qualified her to get into this position, but she was happy to indulge her adoptive family of the team this time.

"Now get, all of you. I don't want to see you until next practice."

They were all relieved to change out of their sweaty gear and back into their clean and comfortable clothes. Felicity in particular sighed in relief as she pried her leather guards off her forearms, shaking the feeling back into them as Kagome watched with a raised brow.

"You Beaters aren't the only ones with aches and pains." She sniffed primly, tossing the guards into her bag before beginning to strip off her top.

"No, but we certainly are the only ones who get targeted by the rest of the teams." Kagome snorted back, deciding against taking her braid out for the moment. She was going to have a bath the moment she got back up to her dorm anyway. "And we have to keep you lot from getting yourselves knocked off your brooms."

The banter went back and forth between them, the other members of the new reserve grinning at some of the taunts that occurred between the first line girls until they finally departed, leaving the change room in silence.

"I love our team." One of the reserve chuckled, grabbing her bag.


	7. Fourth Year: Hurt

**It's a damn miracle, folks! Updates galore!**

 **Actually, I think it's mostly because I'm actually on a roll now for the next couple of chapters, so you'll all have to bear with me as I get this worked out of my system. After all, I'm sure you're all going to love this chapter… or maybe try to kill me, I don't know. You readers are strange creatures.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Fourth Year_

The first handful of weeks were much more muted than the students of Hogwarts could remember as they returned to school.

Among those that returned came the stories of the darker things that lurked in their world. The things that no one wanted to speak of because then they would become true.

James Potter and his band of marauders had grown during the summer.

James' features had filled out, the last remnants of his baby fat finally disappearing and his prominent cheekbones causing several girls to swoon if he so much as glanced in their direction. His hair too, while still unruly, had finally settled into some kind of permanent state of controlled chaos, and curled over his forehead in gentle waves.

Sirius Black was looking much more like the infamous Black than he liked. His strong jaw was beginning to show some stubble, though he honestly didn't care much either way. His dark hair was now brushing the nape of his neck, long enough to be tied back if he so chose, and he had slimmed down significantly over the summer hols.

Remus, as thin as he ever was, finally seemed to have gained some muscle to his bones, and his soft hair was, as his friends was, growing long. His light freckling had only gotten lighter as well, though there were several light silvery scars that stood out against his now tanned skin.

Finally, Peter Pettigrew. The pudgy boy had probably undergone the most shocking transformation of the four. While in previous years Peter had been known only as the large, greasy-looking boy, over the summer the blond had lost almost all of the weight that he had been known for, as well as trimmed his overly long hair. His face too seemed to have mostly cleared of the acne that had plagued him for a handful of years, and seemed near unrecognizable in the halls.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones to have grown into themselves, either. Others in their year also showed signs of maturity- girls developing their chests and beginning the ever ritualistic rite of becoming the ladies their families expected of them.

Amid the stories that now floated around the school, it quickly became clear that Britain was beginning to suffer. Lord Voldemort, the name in the shadows, was very much real. Throughout the school, names of victims were circling at meals, and the mentioned students were easily seen. They were pale, their eyes strangely far away. Each and every one of them had lost someone close to them.

It was the second week of class before it occurred to James that there was a significant quiet that followed him around Hogwarts' ancient halls. And once he noticed it, it was very difficult to not notice it. How one particular Hufflepuff had been absent from meals and classes. Either missing… or hidden.

He didn't know what it was that drove him to the Hufflepuffs the next day, his brows furrowed as he sought out Higurashi's closest friends, but even they were missing from the table.

But everyone knew that once an idea got into James Potter's mind, it would take a lot to keep him from straying.

It wasn't until after the first full moon that Remus brought back the news that the missing Hufflepuff was in the infirmary. Her room-mates refused to leave her side save for classes, though apparently their Head of House had given them permission to be absent from class so they could tend to their third member.

"I couldn't hear what was going on, but it sounds like her family was killed." Remus said quietly the night after his own stay in the Hospital Wing. "She's the only one left."

James Potter was a great number of things, but even this was more than the schoolyard brawls and taunts that he and Kagome Higurashi had been exchanging for the last three and a half years. Pity and regret were strong within him- even Lily Evans noticed the sudden change that the Potter heir took after learning about those who had lost their families. It was about then that James realized that what he had thought he'd felt for the fiery redheaded girl was nothing more than a passing fancy. It hurt to acknowledge that fact, but when he finally confessed to the girl himself, she could only offer him a tentative smile and a one armed hug.

"I kind of had an idea that that was the reason behind it, but it was easier to let you figure it out on your own." She had shrugged. "But I don't think it has to mean goodbye. Hi, my name is Lily Evans. I'm a Gryffindor."

The smile that lit up the boy's face let the redhead know that she had definitely made the right choice on that front. The fact that Remus had let her know that James might talk to her about it certainly may have had a hand in it as well, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

The fact still remained that the idea of Higurashi being all alone up in the Hospital Wing nagged on him for days. Despite his claims that he wasn't a sap, his friends knew him far too well. He was much more compassionate than he let the world around him see. So, finally, after two weeks of his friends and now Lily urging him on, he approached the Hospital Wing with a heavy step, unsure of what he was going to find.

-;-

She couldn't sleep.

Not that it was for lack of trying, but no matter how many potions Madam Pomfrey drained down her throat, Kagome simply couldn't do it. Every time she closed her eyes, she could still see it as though it had only just happened.

Lorna and Charlotte tried to distract her when they could, but even their best jokes and smiles weren't able to draw her out of the dark hole that the dark haired girl found herself in. They had told her that she had grown up so suddenly since they had last seen one another at the station. Her tiny stature was the same, but the face that stared out at the world was anything but. She had truly grown into the beautiful young woman her mother had told her she was destined to be. Her pale skin was smooth, her cheekbones well shaped and her dark hair smooth and soft as it curled about her features.

But while she was beautiful, there were also the dark bags under her eyes, the haunted expression that still lingered alongside the unshed tears she could never prevent from falling. Her fingers trembled as they rested on top of the blankets that covered her lap, absently picking at loose threads as she stared into blank space. Newly healed scars crisscrossed across her neck, collar, and even under the loose sweater she had pleaded with Madam Pomfrey to wear to cover the thicker scars that marred the top of her left shoulder. It had been her father's- the only thing she had been able to rescue from the remnants of their burning home as she dragged herself into the black smoke that belched out from the windows-

She choked, ducking her head as her hands fisted instinctually into the sweater she wore.

The only thing she had left of him.

The tears, ever present, escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks, leaving hot trails behind. Her grief ran deep.

There was nowhere she could go- her parents both had been only children, and her mother's only living relative had been her father, who had only passed away just last year. Kagome barely remembered the man, other than his cat and his smiles whenever she had visited.

She curled herself so her knees were underneath her chin, and she rested her forehead on them as she sobbed, the sounds deep and guttural as she grieved.

She could remember everything.

Her brother, reaching out to her in his last moments, his features bloody and his eyes as wide as his open mouth as he screamed for her to help him-

Kagome snarled, grabbing the nearest object- a glass of water- and hurling it across the room.

Madam Pomfrey had quickly realized that there was little she could do other than to monitor the girl's condition and check in every once in a while from her office. It didn't take much to see that it hurt her just as much as it was hurting her patient that there was nothing she could do.

She just wanted it all to end.

There had been tens of students who had been in and out of the Hospital Wing since the beginning of term, but they had all been fixable. They had been soothed with a simple potion and the invitation of an open door, but not her. She was broken. She had fallen far further than they, shattering like glass on the hard ground, every shard sharp and painful.

The doors to the infirmary opened. Kagome didn't bother lifting her head- it was likely another one of the others who had lost family, or a Quidditch player who had hurt themselves during practice.

Quiet footsteps approached the curtain surrounding her bed, but Kagome's ragged sobs drowned out the sound until a hand carefully drew back the curtain and surveyed her in full.

James Potter stood before her, and his eyes were sadder than Kagome could ever remember them being.

"What do you want." She snapped, though by the broken tone and the tear-thickened voice she doubted she sounded very threatening. "Come to laugh at the girl nobody wanted? That's been locked away while everyone else continues their happy little lives?"

He didn't say anything for several long moments, instead slowly sitting in one of the chairs next to her bed, his gaze fixed on his hands that lay in his lap.

"I know you think I'm just another one of those people who are going to mock you, and I wouldn't blame you if you told me to fuck off and never speak to you again, but then I would feel even more like an arse than I already do." He finally said. "But I'm not here to laugh at you, or mock you or anything else. Not this time. Actually, it's been unfair to you that we've been at each other's throats for this many years already."

He let out an awkward chuckle, running one of his hands through his hair.

"I know I don't really have any right to tell you how you should be feeling, because I don't know what you're going through, but I figured that you might want someone to talk to. If you want to."

Kagome sniffled, lifting her head as she dropped her legs into a cross-legged position. The motion caused another injury at her hip to twinge unpleasantly, and she winced as she adjusted herself. It didn't go unnoticed by James, either.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately before flushing as he realized what he'd said.

The absurdity of it all, of James Potter looking so sheepish and embarrassed, reached Kagome in a way she hadn't thought it would. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm not okay." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I don't know if I ever _will_ be okay."

He nodded, features oddly serious as he fidgeted with some invisible thread on his sweater.

"I lost everything to them." She continued quietly, looking down at her trembling fingers. A result of the _Cruciatus_ being cast so many times and for so long. Madam Pomfrey assured her that the trembling would greatly reduce over time, but that she might never regain full sensory in the tips of her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"It was horrible." She whispered, eyes glazing over as she remembered that night.

-;-

 _It was a pleasant midsummer eve, just beginning to draw closer to the inevitable end in which school would return. The Higurashi family had enjoyed a wonderful day outdoors in the extensive property that surrounded the fairly modest home, mostly in the lake that was only a handful of minutes away._

 _Kagome's father had been incorrigible, acting far less than a Head of Family and more like a small child that had eaten too many sweets. Laughing, he had continually assaulted his wife and daughter in his crane form, using his wings to clip them as he swerved by like a missile. Souta too, had not been unscathed- on one particular pass their father had actually shoved the younger male into the water, leaving him to come up sputtering at his father. Their mother had tolerated it for a while, but even she had her limits before she sent several stinging hexes after her errant husband, causing him to flinch back into his human self while conveniently over the middle of the lake._

 _Needless to say, it had been amusing to watch him swim for shore, a look of sheepishness plastered all over his features._

 _Following that, the group made their way to the shore, where a campfire was soon lit and the packed dinner that they had brought with them was shared as the sun set and the sky turned to a lovely evening. Before long, however, the day's activities caught up with all four of them, cutting their original plan of stargazing short. Souta and their father in particular found themselves yawning every several moments, leading Kagome and her mother to herd the boys homeward._

 _Changing into comfortable pajamas, Kagome padded back downstairs with one of her mother's knitted blankets around her shoulders, prepared for a warm evening next to the fire with one of her books._

 _An hour later, the dark haired girl was dozing next to the embers of the fire, book falling off her lap._

 _If she had been more alert, perhaps she would have noticed how quiet the air had fallen the moment before everything exploded._

 _She woke with a scream as hands dragged her from her chair, struggling to escape the twisted creature that had her. In the back of her mind, the word werewolf rebounded around every corner, and as the beast leaned in she only furthered her efforts._

" _Ooh, I like this one, my Lord. May I keep it?" the creature holding her crooned throatily, running a clawed finger down her neck._

" _No, Greyback. I have…other…plans for her." A silky voice returned from the shadows as they finally stopped in the small ballroom that the family before them had used. Since the house had fallen to her parents, however, it had become more of a small training room for Quidditch thanks to Kagome's interest in the sport._

 _The hands holding her tightened before letting her go, and within another minute the rest of her family were dragged in, each person wearing a mask over their features._

" _It would seem that there is a most unfortunate situation we find ourselves in, Tono Higurashi." The voice said softly, the sound easily carrying around the room. "All of this... avoided. If only you had agreed to aid me."_

 _Her father lifted his head, lips curled in an expression Kagome had never seen on him before._

" _I will never help you." He growled._

" _Very well. Bella?"_

 _Kagome could have recognized the gait even if she had been half blind. Bellatrix Black had been Slytherin, and graduated only a couple of years ago from Hogwarts. A Slytherin pureblood through and through, the cousin of Sirius and Regulus was the only one who truly displayed the symptoms of the madness that had been rumored to plague their family._

" _Of course, my Lord." She cooed, the dark tangled mess of curls that surrounded her like a black halo bouncing as she approached Kagome._

" _Little pureblood, you should have kept your daddy on the straight and narrow. Now look what I have to do." Bellatrix sighed breathily as she came to a stop before the other girl. "You're the first one to go, I suppose."_

 _She lifted her wand._

" _Crucio!"_

 _Everything after that seemed to blur together. All Kagome knew was the pain that surged through every vein of her body, both by Bellatrix and the others who surrounded them. Her screams, and her brother's, echoed around the room. Her mother was strangely quiet, but it wasn't long before Kagome instinctively knew that she was dead._

" _Kagome!"_

 _Her head snapped to one side, the world blurring as she sought out Souta._

 _He was lying on his back, with the creature known as Greyback straddling his small body. Blood dripped from a gouge above one of his eyes, and he reached for her as the man cocked his head and watched the interaction, his clawed hand fisting in anticipation._

" _You next." He growled before the claws dove._

 _Kagome screamed as blood darkened the floor, her brother's fingers falling to the floor as his gaze went blank._

 _A strangled roar escaped from her father, who, while bloody, was still alive, and dark violet exploded outwards from his body as his magic expelled from him in a force unlike anything she had ever seen. Those in the immediate vicinity were incinerated by the blast, and a dark amber flame exploded into being behind them. She could still hear him yelling for his family as the smoke engulfed the room, until his cries cut off._

 _Kagome screamed as a spell hurtled out of the smoke and hit her shoulder, agony driving her back down to the floor as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The only sounds she could hear was the smooth tone of the mysterious man calling for a retreat and the roar of the quickly encroaching flames. Holy flames, her mind supplied._

 _Whatever came next, she didn't remember. The next thing she knew, she was outside, retching, a sweater clenched in one hand and her wand in the other._

-;-

"I might not ever regain full sensory in my hands." Kagome whispered. "I might not ever be able to play Quidditch. Or write, or cast spells."

She felt the tears coming again and let out a muffled growl as she angrily swiped at them.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She sighed brokenly.

A larger, gentle hand reached out and enveloped one of her own. Startled, Kagome looked over to James, who was staring at her with such an expression of acceptance and warmth that she couldn't help the strangled sob that left her as he leaned forward to pull her into a gentle embrace.


	8. Fourth Year

**I return once again! I'm so sorry for the delay but I was caught up in finals for college and some other personal stuff I had to work through. The good news is that I now have a couple of weeks of mostly free time so I should be able to post a little bit more frequently for the near future.**

 **I had some really awesome reviews that I really thought I should reply to, so I'll try to keep it short and sweet so you all can continue with the chapter.**

 **Sugar0o:** I really considered Sesshoumaru in that role, but I felt it would spoil the idea that I have for the later chapters, unfortunately.

 **xXCrossoverLoverXx:** You're totally right, but at the same time it kind of had to feel like it was rushed, you know? A lot of it would have been a little too drawn out or complicated otherwise. Then again, that's just me, and I appreciate your feedback nonetheless!

 **ForgottenOncePromised:** I'm still a little undecided on the gang, to be honest. I feel like I'm going to include a couple characters, but I won't name names until I know for sure.

 **To the user "Ghost":** ….I shouldn't even begin to think about it… but I am. You should probably prepare yourself for another fic in the future.

 **4Eva Dreaming:** I am not even ashamed to admit that I squealed and grinned like a loon in public after reading your review. It was incredible to get that kind of feedback, and I hope to hear from you in the future!

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Fourth Year_

"James, stop! I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

His eyes caught her own, and ever so gently, he repositioned the dark haired girl's hands over the handle of the broom.

They'd been out on the Quidditch pitch for an hour or so, no thanks to James' teaming up with Lorna and Charlotte. Both girls had agreed with the Gryffindor that getting some fresh air would do their dorm mate some good. They just hadn't specified what kind of activities they would be making her do outdoors…which led her to her current predicament.

Kagome hissed as a particularly bad spasm had her fingers letting go of the broom, tucking the injured limb close to her chest and blinking back tears.

There was a quiet sigh from James, and then her other hand was free as well as he pulled the offending object away from her. A moment later, and his hands were on her shoulders, his concerned gaze meeting her own.

"I'm sorry." He said, brows furrowing as he took in the shaking hands. "I shouldn't have pushed you. Are you alright?"

Kagome sniffed, shrugging.

It was January now. Remnants of snow still covered the odd area of the grounds, thanks to some strangely mild weather this winter, but Kagome couldn't particularly find it in herself to care. James had taken it upon himself to cast some warming charms in the space that they had been working in, and she was bundled up tightly in her cloak and mitts. Or had been, until they had been worked off of her unresisting hands and tucked carefully into her pocket.

It was difficult for Kagome to continue going on with life like nothing had happened after the events that had occurred the previous summer. She had been kept under Madam Pomfrey's care for almost a month for treatment of the nerve damage that she had sustained from her torture. The headmaster had already been told all that she could remember- or as much as she could that would help the wizard catch whoever had done it. Unlikely, given that the Aurors in Britain were nearly useless when it came to catching dark witches and wizards.

"I'm fine." Kagome finally said quietly.

James studied her expression for several long moments before nodding, though he quickly pulled the smaller girl into a quick hug, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

The Potter heir had been nothing but good to her since he'd found her in the infirmary that day. Though he hadn't been told anything other than the bare minimum of what Kagome had been through, he hadn't pressed for details like some of the younger students had in their naïve way. He had learned, however, as the new year continued on, that she didn't know where she would be staying come the summer hols, as she had no other family that could take her in. Lorna and Charlotte had both been adamant that she would be staying with them, but considering that the Japanese girl was underage she doubted that she would have much say in the matter.

"Let's head back inside, yeah?" James asked, pulling away and offering the girl a toothy smile. "I think the kitchens would be more than happy to supply us with some tea if we asked very politely."

Kagome huffed a tiny laugh and nodded, dark hair curling around her cheeks.

-;-

"Miss Higurashi."

Kagome blinked as she glanced up from her essay, large glasses sliding down her nose as she carefully ensured her faintly trembling hand did not spill a drop of ink onto the parchment. Across the table, Severus and Regulus both looked concerned at the appearance of the Deputy Headmistress. After all, up until this year the appearance of Professor Minerva McGonagall had meant that the small, dark haired girl was in trouble.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, voice soft.

The Professor's features softened. Though Kagome had not been cleared to continue her training as an Animagus, the older woman still held no little amount of affection towards the girl.

"There is someone to see you. If you would please follow me."

"Oh. Of course, Professor." Kagome nodded, immediately beginning to pack her things in a now slow, methodical process. She'd had to learn how to cope with the muscle spasms and trembling of her hands once class had resumed for her. Only slow, careful movements had proven to be the easiest way to cope with the injury.

Minerva waited patiently while the Hufflepuff pulled her bag onto her shoulder and smiled a goodbye to her friends before quietly following the older woman out of the library. Quiet was a word she hadn't thought she would use to describe the small girl since she'd first walked into the Great Hall back when she was only a first year. But now it was one of the only words that she could think of.

The walk to the Headmaster's office didn't take long. As the gargoyle stepped out of the way for the pair, Minerva couldn't help the prickling along the back of her neck as an unfamiliar magical signature washed over her. Kagome, on the other hand, blinked and straightened, eyes sharpening.

"Ah, Minerva. Kagome. Please, come in." the Headmaster greeted as they entered the office. "I believe I was just telling Mister…"

"Sesshoumaru." The low tone returned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome's lips had turned upwards as she greeted the white haired man seated delicately across from Albus. Minerva couldn't help the instinctive urge to growl at the man as unflinching gold eyes turned in their direction, no matter how unnervingly beautiful he may be.

And he was, in a strange, exotic way. His skin, while alarmingly pale, was clear. His white hair gleamed, and its length was impressive even pulled back into a high tail that cascaded like water over the back of the chair and almost reached the floor. Beneath his gold eyes lay violet marks- whether or not they were tattoos was a curious thing, indeed, but there were other things about him that spoke to the danger. The long, curved points at the end of his nails, for example, and the continual prickling up and down her back as the magical signature roiled around the room.

" _Little miko."_ Sesshoumaru greeted, the Japanese rolling from his tongue with ease. _"It has been many seasons since this Sesshoumaru has seen you last."_

" _A lot has happened since then."_ Kagome replied, bowing her head slightly, even as she took the seat that Albus directed her to. _"How are your family?"_

" _Well enough. But that is not why I am here."_ The male rumbled.

Sesshoumaru had been a manager of the Higurashi fortune for as long as most anyone could remember in the Japanese Wizarding World. Legend had spoken of one of the miko ancestors falling in love with the male's younger brother, and later marrying their lines, but the man's sibling had long passed in some war or another. However, Sesshoumaru had continued to protect the Higurashi line in what ways he could. Of course, given the more modern age, the man had been forced to adapt to a more modern method rather than the warrior general he had once been, but nonetheless the Higurashi's had long built a relationship with him.

Other than the fact that he was no ordinary man, but only Kagome would know that.

" _You're here because of the will?"_ Kagome swallowed hard, seeming to shrink in on herself.

" _Yes. This Britain has been… less than cooperative in assisting this Sesshoumaru in acquiring the remaining papers and belongings of your line. The goblin-creatures were, however, very interested in re-acquiring the belongings with the House of the West's name being spoken."_

Sesshoumaru was a creature of few words and a short temper that only ever showed itself when he was forced to endure "the complete idiocies of the human nature".

"Ahem. I apologize for the interruption, but my Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you were here to discuss the concerns of the Higurashi will?" Albus broke in, an indulgent smile upon his features.

The gold gaze flicked to the Headmaster, a frightening chill to them.

"I am aware."

A file appeared in the man's hand, to which he handed to Kagome.

" _As you are the only remaining child of your immediate line, everything now belongs to you. Your family home here in Britain, the two properties in Japan, and another in China. Everything in those properties, and the vaults, is yours to do with as you like."_

" _Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."_ Kagome murmured, though she didn't do much other than hold the file to her chest.

" _You are welcome, little miko."_ He inclined his head. _"The next step is to address your lack of a relative to take you in, but that can wait for now. If you can think of any family you would like to go to, I will await your letter."_

" _Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for coming all this way to give me this."_

The man nodded before standing and exiting the room, ignoring Minerva's protests and Albus' half-hearted attempts to keep him where he was. Kagome knew that they wouldn't be able to find any signs of him if they were to follow- Sesshoumaru was a creature of many talents, and not being found happened to be one of them.

"Professor, may I go now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes. We'll figure out the details later." Minerva nodded to the obviously distressed girl. "I believe you should see Madam Pomfrey if your hands get any worse, however."

"Yes, Professor." The girl nodded before nearly bolting for the door.

It was a good thing that the first person she ran into was Regulus, on his way back from the library. At seeing the distraught girl, he immediately caught her as she all but crashed into him, murmuring comfort despite not knowing why she was so upset.

And if neither turned up until later on that day, no one said anything about it.


	9. Fifth Year: Summer

**I am a tired author-creature, and I am sorry for my lack up updating my fics for the last few months. The life of the adult is not as fun as people make you think it is. It's a trap. However, it's only fair that I make a valiant attempt to keep some kind of updating going, so I figure it would be a good idea to try and get BBtCoMLH finished. We're making fairly good time, all things considered, so here I go.**

 **Also, I should thank vampygurl402 for asking ever so nicely for me to update.**

 **ALSO, I will explain things in the next chapter that need to be explained, so toodles for now!**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Fifth Year: Summer_

"James, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have invited you otherwise, would I?" the dark haired boy- no, not boy anymore- teen, replied. "Come on, I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Somehow, that reassures me." The dark haired girl replied. "The world must be ending."

"Well, at least it would end with the pair of us on speaking terms." James replied far too cheerfully.

Kagome snorted, though she still looked uncertain as she looked up at the imposing figure of Potter Manor. When James had first extended the invitation to stay with his family for the summer, she hadn't quite known what to think. Especially considering that Sirius would also be arriving a couple of weeks after she did. Despite she and James' reconciliation, she and Sirius were still only just beginning to form a friendship- one that was continually soured due to her connection to Regulus and Severus.

"Kagome, I promise. Everything will be okay. Mum's been wanting to meet you since First Year- she's kinda been getting letters from Minnie telling her how much trouble I've been in." James said comfortingly, turning serious as he paused and faced her, taking her faintly trembling hands in his.

"Just- why would you do this for me, James? Take me in for the hols when I'm not even in the same House as you at school?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Until last year, we hated each other and now you're just so nice to me, and-"

"Kagome." James interrupted, cutting her off as he looked her in the eye. "People are people. Admittedly, I'm not proud of the things I've done, and I really do want to make up to you everything that I did since First Year, but you're my friend and you needed somewhere to stay other than the Leaky Cauldron. I wouldn't let that happen to anyone I know."

The dark haired teen studied her features carefully, doing his best to convey his sincerity to the shorter dark haired girl.

She had been through hell and back- there was no denying that. She had begun to accept the scars that now decorated her body, and while she had been doing well, Kagome had been far more insecure than she had ever been before. James didn't even know if she would ever fully recover from her ordeals, or ever stop having nightmares about what she had seen, but he did know that he would stubbornly be dogging her every step in hopes that he could help her if no one else could. At least he had finally gotten her back on the broom before the end of the school year, he thought as she nodded hesitantly, allowing James to continue leading her towards the massive oak doors.

Before James had even had the chance to open the door himself, it swung open to reveal an aristocratic woman with dark brown curls pulled back into an elegant knot, her robes a warm bronze and brown combination.

"James!" she cried, pulling him into a tight embrace. Kagome blinked, unsure of how to react, when the woman pulled away, smiled, and turned her attentions to her.

"And you must be Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dorea, James' mother."

Before Kagome could say anything in return, she was gathered into a gentle embrace of her own for but a moment, fleeting warmth around her shoulders before the Potter matriarch pulled away with a warm smile.

"Now, I'm sure the both of you are exhausted- Portkeys are exhausting and I still for the life of me cannot understand why you insisted on coming home like that this year, James Charlus Potter." Dorea rambled good naturedly as she led the pair of teens into the entry of the home. "Charles! James is here!"

"My errant son and heir returned? You cannot be serious, my lady!" a rich voice called from up the flight of stairs in front of them. A moment later and a man with salt and pepper hair appeared, descending with a grace that James was only just beginning to learn. A similar warm smile was on his own features as he reached the bottom, greeting James with a wink and a smirk that allowed Kagome to realize where the younger Potter inherited most of his traits from.

"And you must be Miss Higurashi. As I'm sure my wife has already established, my name is Charles. It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

"Thank you for having me, sir." The dark haired girl replied in a small voice.

Something in Charles' features softened, and he reached out a gentle hand to touch her shoulder.

"Now, there will be none of that. Charles and Dorea will be fine, my dear." He assured, glancing over to his wife. "Now, I'm sure the both of you are hungry from your trip today, yes? I believe the elves have prepared a lovely meal for us to enjoy this afternoon."

James nodded enthusiastically at the mentions of food- typical teenage boy, Kagome thought with some affection. He and Remus both had a tendency to get a strange look in their eye when food was mentioned- more James than Remus, given that the other boy had a thing for chocolate- but nonetheless, it was there.

"James Charlus Potter, don't you dare touch anything until you've washed your hands and shown our guest to her room!" Dorea called from somewhere in a room over. "Honestly, Charles, I know he didn't get that from my side of the family- Sirius turned out so well, considering."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charles asked indignantly as James rolled his eyes with a snort, waving Kagome to follow him up the stairs.

"They seem… nice." She said quietly once they were out of reach.

"They're a little different from the Purebloods we're used to, aren't they." James agreed, wandering down the hall with a practiced ease that told how long he had been living in them. "Mum's from the Noble House of Black, though, so she'll keep using it against Dad if she has to. Not that she's much better than him half the time. She's a lot more like Sirius and his uncle than the rest of them. Dad's just… dad."

"It must be nice, not having so much of the Pureblood talk." The dark haired girl said, glancing over her shoulder. It was almost like having her own parents-

"Kags?"

James was in front of her now, looking at her worriedly through a haze of warm tears.

"I miss them, James. I miss them." She whimpered brokenly, allowing herself to be dragged into a familiar pair of arms as the tears began falling down her cheeks.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Kagome." James said quietly, leaning his chin on the top of her head and staring off into space. "I know."

-;-

"Well now, I believe James would like to have a conversation with all of us in the other room before he does something drastic." Charles said with some amusement as he watched his son nearly bounce into the room, his grin almost blinding.

"He gets it from your side of the family, dear." Dorea replied immediately, patting her husband's cheek as she stepped around him. "I'll alert the elves to prepare a snack for us."

"What kind of talk?" Kagome asked James, a nagging suspicion rearing its head. Whenever James wanted to talk, it usually tended to end in disaster. She remembered the incident with Lily, Sirius and Marlene.

"You'll see." The dark haired boy replied with a smirk, herding her into the next room, where a large window overlooked the garden and several comfortable armchairs and sofas were positioned.

It had been two weeks since Kagome had been brought to Potter Manor, and she had quickly found herself adopted by Dorea. The motherly woman had quickly discovered the quiet girl that was their guest had quite the wit about her as well as intelligence, and she was quite knowledgeable about the Pureblood politics as well, even chatting with Charles during dinner one evening a couple of nights ago. Likewise, the girl had begun to come out of her shell, looking far happier than she had apparently been in a while, James informed his parents.

"Please, take a seat, my dear. I believe this will be an interesting conversation for everyone." Charles chuckled, swatting affectionately at James' head as he took a seat on a sofa for two. A moment later Dorea joined them, an elf assisting her to carry a tray of tea and a platter of small biscuits and other baked goods to the small table.

"Now, James, I believe there's something you wanted to speak of?" Dorea encouraged cheerfully as she arranged herself on the sofa next to her husband.

"Well…" James suddenly looked a little uncertain. Kagome curled in on herself, hoping that it wouldn't be anything bad. She had had enough bad news to last three lifetimes at least in her short life. "I can't. Mum, can you?"

"Like I said- your side of the family." Dorea said dryly to Charles as she straightened slightly. "Now, Kagome, I realize that this must all seem very odd to you considering your relationship with James-"

James at least had the decency to look sheepish as his mother levelled a warning glare at her offspring before continuing.

"I know we are not people you know very well, or who you would even feel comfortable to speak with us about this, but James has been keeping us well informed of your… situation, before now."

The dark haired girl shrunk slightly, the trembling in her hands becoming more noticeable with her anxiety.

"It's nothing bad, my dear. Nothing at all." Charles soothed as he noticed the movement.

"Not in the least." Dorea agreed. "Which is why we submitted a request to take you in to our home and family until you've reached your majority."

If Kagome had been fidgeting before, she was completely still now, her mouth parting slightly following the statement. These people- James- wanted to take her in?

She must have had a look on her face, because James jumped in, rambling slightly as he ran a hand through the mess of curls that was his hair.

"I get it if you wouldn't want to, but I know that you probably would have to go back to Japan if you didn't find a family to take you in here. Or you could have applied to be considered a legal adult by the Ministry, but with all of the You-Know-Who things going on they probably wouldn't approve it unless you had a really compelling reason and I really just want to see you happy."

Kagome was still struck silent by the words, unsure of what to make of them or what to even say to that.

"You.. would really do that?" she asked.

"Of course we would, Kagome." Dorea's face was one of compassion. "It's been absolutely lovely having you here with us so far, and you would be a part of this family for as long as you like. It's just until you turn seventeen, and then you're considered an adult. After that you can do whatever you would like."

"You would be okay with me living here?" she turned to James next.

"I'm the one who brought it up, actually." The Potter heir looked a little guilty. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but if you're happy, I'm happy."

"James, of course I would like to. If you'll have me, that is?"

"Kagome, we would be honored to have you join our family." Charles stated proudly as he stood. "As would anyone, really."

He offered her a cheerful wink.

"Welcome to the family, little one."


	10. Fifth Year

**I LIVEEEEE! Only to no doubt be sent back to the hell from whence I came, but that is neither here nor there. I guess I totally fibbed about updating sooner, but that was more my part than anything else because oops, I cleaned my room and lost my laptop in the mess of clean laundry and death.**

 _ **Out of curiosity and a vague interest if you guys want it, would anyone be interested to see what would happen if James and Kagome's Harry went to Hogwarts? I had a thought…**_

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Fifth Year_

It was an odd thing, going back to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, returning to Kings Cross with James, Dorea, Charles and Sirius, who had spent the last several weeks at Potter Manor.

The summer had been an adjustment period for all of them. Kagome was still getting used to the idea of staying as a ward of the Potters, and while she was coping better than she had been, during the night she had woken the members of the house several times with vivid nightmares. It was embarrassing on almost every level, waking to see the worried faces of the house elves and Dorea over her, but the elder Potter merely offered her a gentle smile and a cup of warm tea. She also taught Kagome a couple of more advanced silencing spells so that when they returned to Hogwarts her roommates wouldn't be as worried about waking in the middle of the night.

Sirius' arrival had been sudden, but not entirely unexpected. Kagome had been in the main sitting room when the fire had flared to life and the dark haired Black heir had tumbled through, disheveled and looking haunted. They had squared off, both eying the other up, before Kagome placed her book down, walked over, and offered the young man a hand to his feet. Neither of them had said anything further on the matter, but a silent understanding had come to term between them.

That wasn't to say that the trio of younger members in the household didn't argue or get into disagreements: despite James' changed attitude and Sirius' wary acceptance, they still had a handful of duels that resulted in snapped words and wounded prides.

"Now remember, you're all welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the hols this year." Dorea reminded for the third time. "And if you want to come back, that's fine too. And James, make sure that Remus and Peter know that they are more than welcome as well. Kagome, that extends to your friends as well."

"Yes mum." James and Sirius rolled their eyes as Kagome nodded with a small smile.

"Mhm. Now, boys, you go on ahead with Charles. I'd like a word with Kagome." Dorea sighed, giving the pair a look that told them exactly how much she believed them.

"Now, Kagome dear." Dorea said kindly as they continued to walk, albeit slower than the trio of men. "I know you're still settling in with us, but I hope you'll feel comfortable enough to send a letter or floo me if you need anything. Anything at all. I also want you to know that you are a very strong young woman, and I am very proud of you for holding yourself together during these dark times. I know my son is often a bit… well, you've seen how he's like- but you can trust him if you need any help."

The elder woman took one of Kagome's hands, caressing her knuckles as she offered a warm, motherly smile, before pulling her into a quick embrace.

"I'd like to think of you as my adopted daughter one day, but for now I'll settle for this." She said quietly in Kagome's ear. "Now, off to the station. I can only imagine what those boys are getting up to."

"Dorea…"

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled back, feeling just a little bit better about returning to Hogwarts than she had earlier.

-;-

Professor McGonagall had reached out to Kagome shortly before the summer holidays had concluded, inquiring after the progression of the Animagus lessons that they had not managed to keep up with the prior year. The elder woman had really taken a shining to the young woman, and despite their different Houses, Minerva was still as patient and warm as ever as Kagome stepped into her office shortly into term.

"I must congratulate you on your position as Vice-Captain on your Quidditch team this year." She said with a smile as she led Kagome to her desk, conjuring a pot of tea and a pair of cups as they went. "As well as your return to the team in general. I recall that you weren't able to play last term."

"Yes." Kagome replied, accepting the steaming cup of tea. "Last term… was really difficult for me. I'm glad I was able to even get back on a broom again. The Healers had said that it might not have even been possible, but I suppose I was able to prove them wrong."

"Hm. I understand that James Potter was part of the reason for that change." The professor felt out, noting the small smile that crossed the young woman's features.

"He and my roommates were fairly insistent that I get back on a broom." She admitted. "I think James just wanted me to be back on the pitch as a competitor, but my roommates thought it would just be good for me in general. They were right, of course."

"Your roommates are seldom wrong, as I recall."

And as fiery as ever, Minerva recalled. She had been called in to sit in with Pomona as she had met with the pair's parents, who were attempting to figure out if it would be acceptable to arrange a betrothal despite their gender. That conversation had been entertaining for everyone involved, and the pair were set to be married in several years' time, after they finished their schooling.

"They seem to be getting more and more insufferable about it, too." Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "But I don't think I would have gotten back on my feet if it weren't for them."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both sipping their tea and thinking.

"I realize that you may not wish to continue your lessons on becoming an Animagus, but I would like you to know that my office is always open should you wish to talk to me."

"Actually, professor, part of the reason I wanted to speak with you was about my lessons. I want to continue them, but I was wondering if we could come to an agreement about it. I don't think I would be able to get away with Quidditch practice, all of my classes and Animagus lessons. Would it be at all possible to classify my lessons with you as a part of my Transfiguration marks?"

"Hm. It's not something I had considered, but I suppose the idea has merit. Would you still be able to provide the same results if I were to include the theory to you and you demonstrate your understanding of the Transfigurations prior to our lessons?" Minerva suggested. "It would enable you to study for your other classes whilst still learning the course materials."

"I think so." Kagome nodded, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "I could also ask Lorna and Charlotte for help tutoring me."

"I believe that this is something that we can arrange, in that case. I'll bring the idea to the Headmaster for final opinions, and I can get back to you in the next couple of days." Minerva replied. "Now, would you like to have a lesson today? I have the afternoon free."

"I think I would like that, Professor." Kagome replied brightly, setting her teacup down.

"Excellent." The older woman smiled in return. "Shall we begin?"

-;-

"So Higurashi is living with you and your parents now?" Peter asked over his textbooks. "And you're both okay with it?"

The question was directed to the pair of darker haired marauders as the group sat in a loose circle on the floor of their dormitory doing homework. Remus was leaning against the baseboard of his bed, his head leaning back on the wood as he held one of his textbooks over his head for reading purposes, while James was using Sirius' legs as a pillow for his textbook. Sirius in turn was using James' head as a rest for his textbook while he scribbled down some notes.

"Yeah. I am." James furrowed his brow. "I mean, yeah, we were all kind of arses to each other when we were younger, but she needed help. And considering how much of a dick I was to her, I figured I may as well offer to help."

"We have an understanding." Sirius muttered absently as he continued scribbling notes. "Though she's not that bad most of the time."

"You do realize that you're probably going to have to hide the fact that we're all Animagi from her until further notice as well, right? Not to mention my 'furry little problem'." Remus hummed from his odd position. "Unless you want to explain how you managed to figure out I was a werewolf and then illegally become Animagi to keep me company to Professor McGonagall."

"Right. Damn. I didn't even think about that." James groaned. "Even mum and dad don't know. Although I think mum suspects I did something. She keeps giving me a weird look every time she sees "Prongs" on the letters you send me."

"Isn't she taking lessons with McGonagall to become an Animagus though?" Peter asked, looking confused.

"I don't know." James shrugged. "She might not keep up with them considering everything that happened last year."

"Oh."

"But enough of that, Prongs. I want to know why you kept giving her weird eyes over the hols. Is there something you want to tell us?" Sirius asked, finally putting down his quill and giving his adopted brother a raised brow. "You even got over the whole Evans thing. Which, by the way, I am still concerned about and will be regularly checking your temperature."

The flush that crept onto James' cheeks was enough of a tell for Sirius, and he laughed in astonishment.

"You mean you actually fancy her?" he asked. "Mate, I had no idea!"

"Neither does she." James snapped, his cheeks darkening further. "And she won't find out, either. She has enough on her plate without me messing around."

"Wow." Remus blinked, lowering his book, looking mildly surprised. "Are you sure you're the same James Potter? You were practically stalking Lily for four years and you're just going to leave Higurashi alone?"

"What about it?" James growled defensively. "She's different."

"The day has finally come, men. Our James has finally gone barmy." Sirius swooned dramatically, earning a swat from James as the other boy pushed himself up.

"Oh shut it, Sirius. You're not much better with Marlene. How is she doing these days, anyway?" he challenged, sparking an outraged sputter from the Black heir. A moment later and the pair were wrestling on the floor, textbooks entirely forgotten as all thoughts of studying vanished from their minds.

-;-

"Alright you lot, come on! You can pick up the pace better than that!" Kagome called from her broom at the team as they did laps of the Quidditch pitch. Amos Diggory, now in his final year at Hogwarts and still the reigning Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, was herding the Keepers towards one end of the pitch rather strategically for that half of the tryouts, while Kagome was drilling the rest of the group in speed and watching for the best candidates for Beaters. Acheron Taito, her fellow Beater, and Ted Tonks were both in the group to ensure that no one got too rowdy, both seventh years throwing jokes back and forth to one another.

Felicity Spinnet had left Hogwarts the year prior, taking with her half of the senior members of the team, and leaving Hufflepuff down their best team in years. Kagome was hoping that they would be able to find good replacement Beaters and a pair of first line Chasers as well as backup.

Needless to say it was easier said than done.

By the end of the tryouts, Kagome was exhausted and her hands had begun trembling again from the exertion she had been pushing herself through, and stumbled as she landed on the field. Amos made a quick motion with his hand that she recognized as a query if she was alright. She nodded once in return before jerking her head over to the side of the field towards the locker rooms. He nodded once before clearing his throat and calling the group around him to deliver the news to the hopefuls.

The tiny fifth year was nearly shaking by the time she made it to the locker room, and she needed a moment to sit and collect herself.

"You okay?"

"James, what are you doing here?" she jolted, turning to look at the concerned Gryffindor.

"I came to watch the tryouts. See if there's any competition this year." The dark haired boy waved her off. "I saw you limp this way and wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a minute." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I guess I pushed myself a little too hard out there today."

"It just means you need to practice more." He quipped back, coming over and sitting next to her. "But don't push yourself too much or I won't be able to take you on in our match."

She chuckled, leaning against him for a moment before clearing her throat and beginning to work off her arm braces.

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be fine. Besides, you don't want the team to find you in here. Merlin knows what Amos would do if he found a Gryffindor hiding out among the Hufflepuffs."

"Amos can shove off. Besides, I don't need to spy on him when you're the spy."

"You're hilarious." Kagome deadpanned. "But seriously, go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. But I'll make sure you practice." James said dramatically, taking his leave. Kagome shook her head, unable to help the warmth that grew in her chest.


	11. Fifth Year: Christmas

**Well, it's certainly been a while since I've posted… I sincerely apologize for my appalling update schedule and that I will strive to complete this fic as well as working on my other main project, because it simply isn't fair to you guys to wait endlessly for a chapter.**

 **Also a bit of an important notice for you guys- I've decided that as we get into the later years, starting with this one, there will be more than two parts simply because of everything that will be going on.**

 **Summary: They hate each other. Despise one another, really. So how is it that they've somehow ended up together?**

-;-

 _Fifth Year_

Kagome was leaning over a Potions essay in a rather quiet corner of the library when she was joined by two people that she had not been expecting to see- Regulus and Severus.

The pair had been scarce since she had been in the hospital wing following the attack on her family the prior year; something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the diminutive Hufflepuff. Idly, she had wondered if they had felt personally responsible before dismissing the notion.

"Regulus. Severus." She greeted, nodding to them both as she gestured to the chairs opposite her own. "It's been a while."

They looked oddly uncomfortable given that it was _her_ that they had come to see, so with a careful hand motion she cast one of the silencing spells that Dorea had taught her as they took their seats, their bags adjusted and moved to the side.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently, pretending not to notice Severus' sharply studious look at her wandless magic. "I know that perhaps we are not as close as some, but I would like to think that we are still friends."

"There've been rumours." Regulus said first, carefully. His dark eyes flicked up and around them, as if expecting something or someone to approach. The younger Black had always been much more formal than his elder brother, and had been outraged on her behalf whenever the Marauders had gone after her. Mostly due to the fact that Sirius was hardly acting the Lord of the House of Black that he should be, but that was a topic for another time.

"Oh?" She straightened, sensing that this was a matter of Lords and Ladies of their Houses. "Regarding what?"

"You." Severus sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable. "There are those in Slytherin who speak of continuing to cause you harm in one way or another."

"Because of my line, or because Bellatrix Black was unable to finish me off before leaving me for dead?" Kagome replied sharply, raising a brow as she shifted to move her hands to her lap. The soft tremors had begun, as they tended to do while she was beginning to feel stressed.

"A combination of both." Regulus admitted. "Slytherins are being approached by the new Dark Lord- invited to meetings and gatherings outside of Hogwarts. When they return, they aren't the same. Something happens to them while they're gone. And it's not just Slytherin- all of the Houses are being approached, as well as the Heads of Family Houses."

The words had Kagome paling more and more. The political impact that this could have was incredibly complex- if this Dark Lord was doing what had been done to her family to others, it would have immense backlash and a corruptive presence in the Ministry like none that had ever been seen before.

"Oh Merlin." She finally whispered. "Thank you for telling me. But why would you come to me? Wouldn't someone like your Head of House be a better idea?"

"Slughorn?" Severus snorted. "We don't know who has and hasn't been sucked under the Dark Lord's thumb."

"And," Regulus continued, "We want you to know that as Heads of our Houses, we may have to do things to other people that we don't want to in order to keep you, and our families, safe."

"But do you stand with him? The Dark Lord." She demanded.

"No." they shook their heads. Severus looked almost disgusted that she would even ask.

"Never." Regulus said, conviction strong in his tone. "I know my family isn't the lightest and definitely isn't a good model of what to do right in the world, but I know that this is wrong. Killing people for standing against you is no way to achieve anything, other than wiping out more and more of the magical community. We're a small enough population as it is. If this continues, there might not even be enough magical blood for there to be a community."

"But, we may _have_ to join them in order to protect ourselves. Or at least _pretend_ to join them." Severus said.

Kagome frowned, leaning back in her seat. She did not like that she was being put into this position at all, but she did understand why they were approaching her now. It was clear that there would be those to join this Dark Lord simply out of fear or duty to their family lines. Or, if one was Bellatrix Black, because they were hungry for power and loved the thrills that killing gave.

"I understand." She finally nodded, something in her chest tightening at the words. "But I don't like the thought of either of you putting yourselves at risk. If either of you got hurt, I would never forgive myself, and I know Lily wouldn't either, Severus."

The male in question nodded, a slight flush gracing his cheeks at the mentioning of the redheaded Gryffindor.

He had finally asked Lily out for the last Hogsmeade visit, and since then the pair had been closer than ever. It made Kagome feel much better that two of her closest friends were as close as they had been in First Year before all of the House divisions and prejudice. Especially before James Potter.

The two Slytherins hummed their responses before pulling out their own homework, an unspoken agreement settled that the conversation was moving on from more dire topics to that of the properties that would benefit the creator of a potion as opposed to those that would negatively affect a potioneer.

-;-

Kagome's lessons with Professor McGonagall- Minerva- continued, as well as studying for her O.W.L.S that seemed to be approaching more quickly than she liked. Juggling Quidditch on top of everything certainly didn't help matters. Her exhaustion and motor control began spiralling downward shortly after Halloween. On several occasions, the Hufflepuff had come to breakfast shaking like a leaf, her hands unable to hold anything but the mug of tea that someone handed her.

Needless to say she had quickly been sent to the hospital wing for potions and rest.

Lorna and Charlotte both continued to make it their personal mission to keep an eye out for the much smaller girl, but they were also trying to keep up with the heavier workload that was upon them. As a compromise, they charged one James Potter to keep an eye out for their roommate when they couldn't.

It was a task that James was all too happy to help with. Never mind that Sirius gave him a knowing look and Remus quirked a brow in amusement and Peter still seemed doubtful about the whole thing- but then again, that was just Peter's nature.

Part of his mission included going to those situations that counted as high-risk in his mind- Quidditch in particular. It was no secret that Kagome pushed herself on the field, and she did have to pull back from time to time to catch her breath. Amos knew it as well, and would make sure that his vice-captain didn't hurt herself- a sentiment shared by the entire team. Kagome was their mascot, the good luck charm, and if anything were to happen to her the wrath of every Hufflepuff would come down on the offender.

Thankfully, little happened up until the Christmas hols, when the pair, as well as the rest of the Marauders, decided to spend the holidays at Potter Manor. While hesitant about the situation, Kagome did need a break from her studying and knew as much, which was why she returned with them on the train.

For some reason, however, James was adamant that she sit in the same car as the rest of his group- which she continued arguing about until there were no available cars and she had no other options.

"For the record, you're a stubborn prick." She informed the dark haired Potter with a glower, stalking into the car and seating herself next to Remus, who graciously adjusted himself so that she was between him and the window.

"And you're too uptight." James rolled his eyes, nearly throwing himself on the seat across from her and landing solidly on Sirius' legs. The Black heir hissed and growled something that may have been a threat before grabbing James in a headlock and grinding his knuckles into his skull.

Peter, on the other side of Remus, was already asleep, looking as though he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Kagome still didn't like him- he had been the one who had thrown the less pleasant spells and hexes at her when they were younger, and if there was one thing she was good at, it was holding a grudge.

Kagome and Remus were probably the pair that got on the best of the four Marauders. He didn't like conflict much, and he had admitted that he had done some stupid things and that he regretted hurting her. Not to mention that they had studied together a bit in the library and worked on several assignments for Charms and Potions, so in her books, he had been redeemed.

Sirius was still at the truce stage. Kagome hadn't spoken to him much since the summer, but she realized that his home life certainly wasn't a good one, if anything Regulus did say on the matter came up.

And finally, there was James. James, who confused all hell out of her because of his abrupt turn around. Who made sure that she ate and didn't push herself too hard on the Quidditch pitch, and who always seemed to be present for some reason or another, and it bothered her to no end as to why he continued to do it. Even returning to the family, being taken in by them, didn't feel real.

She would have to write to Sesshoumaru about this at some point and see if he would be able to resolve some of her questions.

-;-

"It's good to have you all back for the hols." Dorea said as they stepped through the floo into the sitting room, her features creased into a content smile. "Boys, you all know where your rooms are, so head up and get unpacked. Kagome, you know where your room is. Just be sure to avoid the boys while they're in this mood."

The boys all vanished with whoops and laughter, and Charles rolled his eyes as he followed at a more sedate pace to ensure that nothing got broken on the way upstairs. Kagome found herself joining the Potter patriarch, finding the speed much more suited to herself.

"I hear that you've almost completed your Animagus studies from Dorea." He started casually. "Have you been enjoying them?"

"It's been difficult." Kagome admitted, feeling a little odd at the question. "I knew it would be, but with my… break between lessons I think it had a bit to do with that. But I've almost managed to reach my form a couple of times now, so I think that will make studying much easier with one less project to be working on."

"It's a marvelous thing, Animagi transformations." Charles sighed, glancing down to the dark haired girl. "I myself am an arctic fox- not that James ever needs to know such things. Merlin knows he would have been begging me to teach him if he had."

"My father was a crane." Kagome said quietly. "I think I wouldn't mind if I were one too."

"You will be whatever you are, Kagome." Charles said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But I think you will be surprised, when the time comes."

She smiled at him, nodding as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

-;-

Christmas itself was a surprisingly quiet affair. The morning of started with a banging upon her door that had Kagome bolting upright with her wand in hand, only to sigh and growl something extremely unpleasant as she realized that it had been James and the rest of his group.

Following the loud awakening, everyone made their way downstairs to the sitting room, where a lovely blue spruce had been brought in and decorated. Unfortunately for James, he didn't realize that such trees were wont to have slightly less pleasant branches than firs or pines, and nearly impaled himself on the needles as he attempted to dive beneath the tree.

Following that was the gift opening. Luckily, Dorea simply smiled and shook her head and let them have at it like a pack of wild dogs, and James, Sirius, Peter and Charles all tore into their gifts with enthusiasm as Kagome, Remus and Dorea all continued at a more sedate pace.

Kagome received a new set of beaters gloves and a new bat from Acheron and James, respectively. Charles and Dorea had found a limited set of original manuscripts from Japan in defensive and offensive magic and spells that Kagome had never heard of before, and Kagome couldn't help but grin as the boys tried to read it but couldn't.

Remus had gotten her a new quill set and a thick leather-bound journal almost identical to the one that she had given him. Regulus and Severus had gotten her a wand holster for her forearm, and Lorna and Charlotte had sent her something that she suspected she would need to open in the privacy of her own room. Minerva had even sent her a text on famous Animagi from Japan. Lily had simply sent her a card with a gift certificate for the bookstore in Hogsmeade- probably a wise idea, given Kagome's reading tendencies. Sirius and Peter had both given her chocolate, which was a wise idea… though she was going to be checking for potions and/or pranks before ingesting them.

It was a few days following Christmas that Kagome was meditating in the middle of her bed when she suddenly felt a ripple across her skin that she had definitely never felt before.

Opening her eyes, she frowned, puzzled as to why everything seemed so much more distorted than it had a moment before, and went to move her arms-

Only to realize that she no longer had them.

Instead, great white and black wings greeted her, and before she could make sense of it, a squawk of surprise escaped her. Surging to her feet- well, legs, now- she flapped her wings in a state of utter confusion and instinct, continuing to squawk as she attempted to make sense of what had just happened.

Thankfully, Charles and Dorea heard her from down the hall, and as they stormed into the bedroom, they couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the confused dance that the large bird before them was performing as she attempting to look at herself.

"I believe this one falls to you, dearest." Dorea smiled, patting her husband's shoulder as she left the room.

"Kagome, just hold on for a moment." Charles chuckled, moving forward carefully to stand next to the girl-turned-bird. "It looks like you took after your father after all."

A crane indeed, with a red crest upon her brow that Charles had never seen before. They would likely have to do some looking into it, but he suspected she was a species native to Japan, or Asia at least.

She cocked her head, a confused warble escaping her as she shuffled her large wings, almost losing her balance.

"Yes, yes. Now, I need you to try and think deeply on being yourself again. Imagine yourself at great detail- this will get easier and easier the more you do it, I promise. Think of how you look and feel as a human being, and you should return-"

There was a brief shiver as feathers and bones rearranged themselves, and then the elated young woman was standing in front of him again, tears in her eyes as she stared down at her hands. She was a crane, just like her father had been.

"I'm a crane." She whispered, looking at Charles with the largest grin she could produce.

-;-

 _Kagome,_

 _I heard of your transformation from the ministry owl that visited me last night. Of course I am very proud of you for achieving your form- from what I understand, it sounds as though you may be a Red-Crown Crane. They are rather rare these days, but still common enough in some areas._

 _You will most likely be contacted about registering yourself with the British ministry, but as a Japanese born student, you will likely not have to register yourself with us. Far too many Animagi are hunted down by their forms here as there are many less laws concerning the safety of the transformation. Japan, on the other hand takes great care in dealing with Animagi, and will not share the information without your permission. I have already sent a letter to them as well as the Lord who looks after your family. Hopefully you will be registered and given your token when you return in the New Year._

 _Yours,_

 _Minerva_


End file.
